


Wishing Upon A Pokémon

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his friends leave him because of his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire Harry wishes for a way out. Lo and behold one is granted and he is tossed into a new world. In this new world he finds new friends both Pokémon and Human as well as a new goal in life. Will he also maybe find love, we may find out. Future Slash!Harry Pairing TBD. Starts in Kalos. Y Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wishes do come true

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, welcome to my Pokémon Harry Potter crossover. In this story Harry gets taken to the Pokémon world where he gets to have fun and live his life rather than the hectic plan that Dumbles has for him. It will start in the Kalos region and from there will go to the Kanto region. The reason behind that is because there is a Pokémon that is only in the Kalos region that I want Harry to get and I want Harry to end up being someone that Ash can look up to, so Ash hasn't started his journey yet and won't for another year, until Harry gets to Kanto. Team Flare is going to be running while Harry is Kalos as it has not shown up in the Anime yet. This means Harry is going to be playing the main role of the Protagonist of Pokémon X and Y. Anywho! Because it's fun, I'm going to be playing Pokémon Y as I do this and the team I'm going to be using is Harry's team! Also, because I'm going with the game storyline right now and then later I'll do the Kalos Storyline for when Ash gets to Kalos with Harry Serena's story is going to be a bit different as well as Shauna's. Of course as always this will end up as slash for Harry only but you guys can decide who it'll be, it'll of course won't be Ash as I have plans for him. Anyways on with it!
> 
> Note: This will have spoilers from Pokémon Y
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Harry Potter!

Wish Upon a Pokémon

Harry Potter was your average fourteen year old boy. He had raven black hair and a very interesting shade of green eyes. Of course he was a little on the malnourished side because of the ignorance of his relatives which made him stand at five foot three. There was however one fact that made him far from average, he was a wizard. Yes, Harry James Potter was a wand waving, spell slinging, curse casting wizard. He went to school at a private institution for witches and wizards called Hogwarts. He went to classes to learn how to cast charms, brew potions, and change objects into other things.

Of course things have not been going good for him as of lately. First he found out that there was going to be no Quidditch this year because of an event taking place called the Triwizard Tournament. Which that wasn't that bad at all until come today, Halloween, when lo and behold his name came flying out of the Goblet of Fire, the magical device that chooses the champions. What was even worse is his friends, Ron and Hermione, didn't believe him when he said that he didn't put his name into the Goblet. Harry thought that it was another plot by Voldemort to kill him but nobody believed him, except maybe Snape but Harry wasn't too sure.

Currently Harry was wishing from deep within that he wasn't bound to the goblet, heck that he wasn't even here. He wanted to go somewhere far away from the situation at hand. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head as he wished.

'So you wish to go to another world huh? I can do that for you if you want!' A cheerful voice said in his head.

"What?" Harry said out loud.

'I'm speaking to you in your head silly, just think to talk!' The voice giggled out.

'Who are you?' Harry asked the voice.

'I'm Jirachi! The Wish Pokémon! I can grant any wish so long as the person truly wants it.' The newly identified Jirachi said.

'What's a Pokémon? I've never heard of that before.' Harry spoke in his head.

'A Pokémon is one of the beings in the world I'm from. In fact they outnumber the humans 2:1. The humans in the world partner up with them to have battles between Pokémon, have performances, and even have fun together. I am considered one of the Legendary Pokémon, unique Pokémon in which only one exists.' Jirachi explained.

'So you'd take me to your world for no cost?' Harry asked

'Of course! Do I need a reason?' Jirachi asked.

'No, but people usually have one.' Harry said.

'Well I don't! So do you want to go?" Jirachi asked.

'Sure, why not. What do I need to do?' Harry asked.

'Just sit there, and I'll bring you over.' Jirachi said

Immediately after that Harry felt a sensation not dissimilar to traveling by a portkey, although it seemed to be combined with the sensation of Apparition. He felt as if he was being tugged by his belly button and dragged through a thin tube. As he reached the end however he suddenly blacked out.

When he woke up he was lying in a nice and soft bed and was wearing pajama clothes. Harry was curious as to who changed him but soon that left his mind as he looked to his left and saw a red headed bird with grey wings and body. It looked curiously at him before chirping out what actually seemed to be words.

"I wonder if he's okay." The bird seemed to ask himself.

"You can talk!?" Harry shouted.

"You can understand me?!" the bird said, shocked.

"Am I not supposed to?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, humans aren't supposed to understand Pokémon, the name's Fletchling. Grace put your stuff over there on the desk, she wanted to see you when you woke up." Fletchling said, before leaving quickly.

"I wonder what his problem is." Harry asked himself.

Harry walked over to the desk and found a satchel that he immediately opened and found some clothes in it and a note. Interestingly enough the bag seemed bottomless. Harry quickly opened the letter and read it.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry that you ended up knocked out after I teleported you here. Anyways the region you are in right now is called Kalos, one of the ten regions discovered so far in this world. Of course it's one of the six that have Pokémon Gyms on them, places where Trainers challenge Gym Leaders for a badge that if they gather all will allow them to fight the Elite Four, and then the Champion. If a Trainer beats the Champion they are then named the new Champion. Anyways the town you're in is called Vaniville Town, a sort of starting point for new trainers. You can choose whatever path you want to choose, Trainer, Contest Performer, Pokémon Performer, anything you want, as long as it makes you happy. I have equipped you with the current technology of the era, which is this fancy satchel that seems to hold an infinite amount of items, a C Gear, which is a nifty little device that acts very much like the phones from your world but a bit more high tech as they can also generate holograms. Also because Magic doesn't fit in well in this world I have replaced your magic with the ability to speak with Pokémon and the ability to use Aura, which is energy from within. As a fair warning before I end this some of the other Legendaries may check in on you from time to time as it isn't often I bring people from other worlds, it takes a lot of power.

Have fun,

Jirachi

"How nice, may as well change into these clothes." Harry said, pulling out the clothes that Jirachi gave him.

Having finished getting dressed, Harry was now wearing a blue jacket with white stripes with a black t-shirt under it, blue jeans, brown boots, and a red cap. Harry then proceeded to walk downstairs. When Harry reached the bottom he was greeted by a brown haired woman with a black shirt, grey pants and a grey jacket tied around her waste.

"Ah! You're finally awake! Are you feeling alright?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine, how did you find me?" Harry asked.

"You showed up in my backyard unconscious, out of nowhere. I'm curious as to how that happened." The woman asked.

"I had a run in with a Legendary." Harry said.

"That would explain it, did you anger it?" she asked.

"No, it was Jirachi I ran into so I kind of wished for it." Harry said.

"Say no more, the tales tell that Jirachi only grants the wishes of the deserving. Well anyways I'm Grace, who are you?" Grace said, introducing herself

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"It's nice to meet you, if you're staying here in Kalos you might want to introduce yourselves to kids around here. They're about to start their Pokémon journey." Grace said.

"Pokémon journey?" Harry asked.

"That's when the kids at eleven years of age get their first Pokémon and head out into the world." Grace said.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" was Harry's response.

"Nope, as long as they have their Pokémon they're safe."

"Alright I'll go talk to them." Harry said, heading out.

When he opened the door he was greeted by two girls, one with dirty blonde hair and a black and red dress wearing a red hat and another with long brown hair and a pink shirt and black pants.

"Hello! You must be the boy that Mrs. Grace found! Welcome to Vaniville Town! I'm Serena!" the one with the black and red dress said.

"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" the other said.

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Guess what! We've come to get you!" Shauna said.

"Get me for what?" Harry asked.

"The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us." Serena explained.

"But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did ended up here out of nowhere after all." Serena continued.

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?!" Shauna shouted, all excited.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're going to get… a Pokémon! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!" She shouted before she and Serena ran off.

"My god, that girl is very hyper." Harry said before heading off after them, following through a blue double door gate.

However Harry wasn't going to get there right away apparently as he soon spotted something in the bushes. He rushed over and saw there was blood on the ground and in that blood was a pale pink, cat like Pokémon covered in blood. It's wide blue eyes looked in immense pain.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Harry asked, picking up the cat like creature.

"No, I'm obviously not okay." The cat like creature said in sarcasm.

"Being sarcastic won't help you." Harry said.

"You can understand me-" The cat started before passing out.

Harry then determined it'd be in his best bet to hurry up to where he was meeting up with Serena and Shauna so he rushed down the pathway and into the city.

"Hey, Harry! This way! Over here!" A voice shouted from his left.

Harry rushed over to the tables and the four people sitting there soon gasped when they saw what was in his arms.

"What happened!?" Serena asked.

"I found this Pokémon bleeding in the bushes on the way here. What Pokémon is this?" Harry asked.

"It's an Espurr! And a shiny one to boot, which is rare! We have to get it care quick." Shauna said.

The kids then rushed to the Healer's Building, as there wasn't a Pokémon Center in town. The Healer said that the Espurr was lucky that Harry found it when he did as had it been a little longer the Espurr would have died. Soon enough Harry was carrying a sleeping Espurr as they left the Healer's Building and went back to the meeting place.

"That was close, I'm glad you found that Espurr when you did." Serena said.

"Yeah! Anyways, we were just talking about you before that whole event." Shauna said.

"Anyways, this is the meeting place, Harry. Here let me introduce you." Serena said

"Everyone, this is Harry." She said.

"Wow, Shauna's description was spot on!" The somewhat round kid with black hair styled into a topknot who was wearing a black t-shirt with an ice cream looking Pokémon on it, khaki pants, and white sneakers said.

"So, Harry, this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and…" Serena started, turning to the orange bowl cut haired kit with a blue collar shirt, gray pants, and green shoes afterwards.

"This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy." She continued.

"All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you H-Meister?" Tierno asked.

"What? No way! He's a Lil H for sure!" Shauna shouted.

"What do you think Trevor?" Shauna asked, shocking the kid a bit.

"What!? You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna you shouldn't put people on the spot like this!" He said panicking.

"Well… if I must… How about something low key? Maybe… something like Big H?" Trevor asked.

"Why don't you decide what we should call you?" Serena asked.

"Uh… I must repeat what Trevor said. Please don't put people on the spot. I guess I'm okay with Big H, considering I'm older than you guys." Harry said reluctantly

"Alright then! Big H fits you perfectly! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too!" Shauna said cheerfully.

It was then that the Espurr decided to wake up.

"Ugh, where am I?" the Espurr groaned.

"You're in Aquacorde town." Harry said.

"Who are you talking to Big H?" Shauna asked.

"The Espurr." Harry said.

"But surely you can't speak to Pokémon?" She asked.

The Espurr slowly got up out of Harry's arms and stood onto the table.

"I can definitely understand them. This one was real sarcastic when I found him." Harry said.

"I will have you know I am a female thank you very much." The Espurr said, irritated.

"Oh, her, I'm sorry." Harry said.

"You better be." Espurr responed.

"That's neat! You can really talk to Pokémon! That makes me want to see my new partner now!" Shauna shouted.

"I know right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way." Tierno said.

"So, Harry do you want to pick? There's Froakie the Water-Type, Fennekin the Fire-Type, and Chespin the Grass-Type." Serena asked Harry.

"I'll pick Froakie then. Nice to meet you!" Harry said.

"Same here!" Froakie said.

"Alright then! My Partner is a Fennekin! Wow! We go great together! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!" Shauna shouted.

"You've got that right!" The Fennekin replied.

"Nice to meet you, Chespin. I'm Serena. Because of you, I can be a real Pokémon Trainer. Thank you!" Serena said.

"I'm Chespin, of course you knew that." Chespin said.

"Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well, something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level." Trevor said, giving Harry, Serena, and Shauna a blue, red, and pink device respectively.

"Um, so you see… The Pokédex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokédex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!" Trevor said.

"Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes. Um. Big H.. Please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to Mrs. Grace." Tierno said, giving Harry a letter.

"Al right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess me and Trevs will go looking for Pokémon. Let's go Trevs!" Tierno said running off.

"Do you know what a Pokémon journey is Harry?" Serena asked.

"Yeah Mrs. Grace explained it to me." Harry said.

"Alright go and give that letter to her then." Serena said.

"So Espurr, do you want to join me on my Pokémon journey?" Harry asked.

"Sure! It'll be fun!" Espurr said.

"Why are you acting like he can understand?" Froakie asked.

"Because he can!" Espurr said,

"Yeah I can understand you." Harry said.

"Neat then I'm in!" Froakie said.

As Harry headed off to Mrs. Grace's house he was stopped by Shauna.

"Big H, wait!" Shauna shouted.

"You're going to be my opponent in my Pokémon-battling debut! Let's do this Lil Fennekin! It's our first battle! Let's win it with style!" She shouted.

Fennekin was soon enough standing in the street ready to battle.

"I'll let you go Froakie." Espurr said.

"Alright!" Froakie shouted.

"So what can you do?" Harry asked.

"I can use Pound, Growl, and Bubble." Froakie said.

"Alright then, I'm guessing Water is strong against fire! Use Bubble!" Harry said.

Froakie spat out a bunch of bubbles that Fennekin attempted to dodge but it hit straight on.

"Alright it was super effective!" Harry shouted.

"Fennekin use scratch!" Shauna shouted.

"Take that!" Fennekin said as she scratched at her opponent.

Froakie was knocked back but seemed to be fine so Harry continued.

"Froakie finish it off with Bubble!" Harry said.

"All right!" Froakie said as he shot out bubbles out at Fennekin.

The bubbles landed and exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared Fennekin was on the ground, unconscious.

"You're amazing Big H! Here! Let me heal your Pokémon!" She said as she healed his Pokémon.

"Say hi to Mrs. Grace for me!" She said as she left and Harry returned Froakie.

"Alright Espurr you ready to head off?" Harry asked.

"Yup!" Espurr said as she jumped up onto Harry's shoulder.

With that they headed back to Vaniville Town to speak to Mrs. Grace.

"So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" Grace asked.

"Well speaking of that…" Harry started.

"Wait one second, Harry is that an Espurr on your shoulder! As well as a Poké Ball you have?" Grace asked.

"Mhm. I got them from the kids. Though the Espurr was a case of finding it injured and saving it." Harry said.

"You got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you! How about that? You're a Pokémon Trainer now, too! Congratulations!" Grace said.

"I have a letter for you, which is why I came back." Harry said.

"Huh? A letter for me?" She said, taking the letter.

"It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?" She said as she began to read it.

"Hmm? What do we have here? A request… Oh I see! Harry! You've barely been awake for a few hours and all kinds of exciting things are happening!" Grace said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's simple! Let's get you, Froakie, and Espurr ready for your journey! Boy! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You've met friends and Pokémon and now you get to make a lap around Kalos!" She said as she fumbled with a cabinet and handed Harry some things.

"Here are some potions and such as well as a town map. It lets you know where you are in Kalos! I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip… But taking a journey with your Pokémon is a really wonderful experience." She said.

"Alright we're heading off!" Harry said as he left.

"Where are we heading first?" Espurr asked

"Well I think we should head towards Santalune City, that's where the first gym is." Harry said.

"Alright let's go!" Harry said

Harry and Espurr quickly made their way through the next city. They made a brief stop at the bridge and looked out onto the water.

"Isn't it beautiful Espurr?" Harry said with the first genuine smile in a long time.

"Yes, this is the beginning of our journey." Espurr said nodding.

They then headed onto the next Route, however as soon as they got past the first path of grass Harry ran into Serena and Shauna.

"Oh! Hi, Big H! Come learn how to catch Pokémon with me! Serena's mom and dad are amazing Trainers! Which is why she knows a lot about Pokémon!" Shauna said.

"Well… Mom and Dad may be good, but that has nothing to do with me. Okay watch carefully you two." Serena said.

Suddenly as Serena went into the grass a bunny Pokémon identified as Bunnelby jumped out. Serena sent out Fletchling and quickly had it use peck. The Bunnelby attacked the Fletchling but it didn't take out Fletchling. Serena then took out a Poké Ball that seemed to be empty. She then threw it at the Pokémon who was sucked into the Ball. It shook three times before clicking.

"Wow! The Pokémon went INSIDE the Poké Ball?!" Shauna shouted.

"Shauna…. What do you think your Fennekin is inside of right now?" Serena asked.

"Oh. Heh heh. My bad." Shauna said rubbing her head.

"Here, I'll share some Poké Balls with the two of you." Serena said.

She then proceeded to take some empty Poké balls and hand them to both Harry and Shauna who both proceeded to put them in their bags.

"Thanks Serena!" Harry said, with Espurr agreeing.

"No problem, I figured you guys would want to have a lot of friends on your journey." was Serena's reply.

"Poké Balls! Is really that easy to catch Pokémon? Could I really catch Pokémon for my team?" Shauna asked.

"Sure, you can catch the Pokémon around here just by throwing a Poké Ball near them. Of course some Pokémon are harder to catch but if you keep at it then you'll have a team in no time." Serena said.

"Ok! If I find a cute Pokémon. I'll throw lots of Poké Balls at it, and then we'll become friends!" Shauna said.

"But you already have another cute Pokémon as a friend! I mean we're friends right?" Espurr asked.

"I'm sure you are Espurr." Harry said.

"What did she ask?" Shauna said, with Serena looking on curiously.

"She asked if you're friends with her." Harry said.

"Of course I am Espurr!" Shauna said excitedly.

Both Harry and Serena laughed at that.

"Oh yeah, according to a new study when you catch a wild Pokémon it makes your Pokémon stronger too. Good luck guys I'm off!" Serena said before running off.

"See ya Shauna, I'm going to try to get to Santalune City for the gym." Harry said as he started to head off.

"You might see us all before then because of the Forest!" Shauna shouted.

The Trainer and Pokémon headed off, running into various wild Pokémon and fighting them. Before they entered the Forest they were challenged by a Trainer. The battle wasn't all that hard as Espurr decided to fight this time. Espurr easily dispatched the Zigzagoon that the Trainer brought out with a few well-placed scratches. Thankfully after the battle Harry was able to heal the damage that Espurr had taken with the Potions Mrs. Grace had given him. When they entered the Forest Harry was stopped by Shauna who had caught up to him.

"Hey I have a question." was what Shauna said.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering, could we maybe travel Kalos together?" She asked.

"Sure! I would love to have a friend traveling with me." Harry said.

"All right yes! Shall we get going? I'm hoping to catch a Pikachu." Shauna said.

"I'll listen around for one for you." Espurr said happily.

"I'll help you find one for her Espurr." Harry said.

"You will? Alright thanks!" Shauna said happily.

As they began into Santalune Forest they saw Trevor, Tierno, and Serena all moving around of course a little bit later Serena went dashing off. When they were searching through a patch of grass Shauna noticed something and ran to it.

"I found something! I'll give it to you!" Shauna said, handing him a yellow bottle.

"What is this? And why is it laying around?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, do people like to litter?" Espurr asked as well.

"It's a Paralyze Heal it restores your Pokémon from Paralyze. And well, people end up losing things along the way and it's kind of an unspoken rule of if you find it you keep it." Shauna said.

"Interesting. I guess I'll keep a lookout for stray items." was Harry's response.

Soon enough they were attacked by the exact same bird that was sitting on the table this morning, a Fletchling. Harry sent out Froakie and had it fight the Fletchling. The Fletchling was very agile making it very hard for Froakie to land a hit on it.

"Froakie, try to get a sense of where it's going to move and then attack!" Harry ordered.

"All right!" Froakie shouted.

That strategy soon worked as Froakie used Bubble and it landed a hit on the Fletchling, knocking it head first into a tree. Harry then chose that moment to Poké Ball. The Poké hit Fletchling and a red light came out and sucked Fletchling into the ball. It shook three times before it clicked, signifying that Harry caught it.

"Yes! I caught a Fletchling!" Harry said.

"Why did you want a Fletchling in the first place?" Shauna asked.

"Because I've always liked flying, it's such a wondrous feeling soaring in the sky." Harry said wistfully.

Shauna smiled at how Harry talked about flying.

"You must really like flying." Shauna said.

"Yeah, it gave me a sense of freedom that I never had." Harry said.

"You'd get along great with Skyla, the Mistralton Gym Leader from the Unova region. She's a famous pilot who has the same feeling as you." Shauna said.

"She does sound like a great person." Harry said.

They wandered the forest for a bit longer running into various kinds of wild Pokémon. In fact, Harry managed to catch another Pokémon, a Pansear. As they were approaching the end of the Forest however they spotted a yellow lightning bolt shaped tail sticking out of the grass.

"It's a Pikachu! Go Fennekin!" Shauna shouted, sending out her Fennekin.

"Alright let's fight!" Fennekin shouted.

"Fennekin use Ember!" She shouted.

Fennekin quickly spat out a flame that soon enough landed on the Pikachu, surprising it as it didn't sense them coming. The Pikachu, mad, then decided to use Thunderbolt on the Fennekin. Fennekin didn't have time to move so the Thunderbolt landed. Shauna immediately had Fennekin use Ember again and then tossed a Poké Ball which hit the Pikachu. Three shakes later and Pikachu was caught.

"Yes! I got a Pikachu! Thanks guys!" Shauna said.

They then proceeded to head out the Forest but were stopped by Serena.

"So you two are the first to arrive. Looks like you guys have a lot of potential." Serena said.

Soon enough Trevor and Tierno showed up.

"The way Pokémon move—it's just incredible! I want to show off some of that spirit when I dance!" Tierno shouted before doing a spin.

"Tierno... Could you think about something besides how Pokémon move for once?" Trevor said exasperated.

"Anyways, we're all here! Let's go to Santalune City!" Shauna said as they all headed out of the forest.

"So what are you all going to do? I'm going to travel with Harry here. Hopefully we'll learn a lot together and I can do my Pokémon Showcases!" Shauna said.

"Pokémon Showcases?" Harry asked.

"Yeah they're contests where the Pokémon and Trainer show off their beauty and elegance. In fact they opened up a boys division recently! You should join!" Shauna said.

"Why not, sounds like fun." Harry said.

"Well, I'm going to look for Pokémon of course! The professor did ask us to complete the Pokédex after all. And furthermore, different Pokémon prefer living in different places. So basically it's a way to find different Pokémon than the ones in the forest!" Trevor said eagerly.

"I'll bet different Pokémon will use different moves. I sure want to see different moves." Tierno said.

"What are you gonna do, Serena?" Shauna asked.

"I'm going to go to Santalune City's Gym and challenge the Gym Leader. Which I'm sure Harry is going to do as well." She replied.

"Yeah, of course after we rest for the day, I bet you're tired Shauna." Harry said.

"Yeah, it'll be good to rest. Tomorrow you can challenge the gym." She said.

With that they headed off to Santalune City. It didn't take long as the path to the city was real short. Although they did get interrupted a few times by trainers who wanted to battle. Shauna did her fair share of battling as Harry told her that she may want to get her own experience as well. As they were making their way to the city they were almost knocked off their feet by a person on skates.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Shauna shouted.

They brushed their clothes off and continued on their way. Soon enough they made their way into Santalune City. It was a beautiful place with what Harry assumed to be French Architecture except here it'd be Kalos architecture. Their first sight was the Pokémon Center where they immediately went to. When they got in they ran into Tierno.

"Oh hey guys! So you're staying here for the night?" He asked.

"Yeah, we figured we'd explore the city before turning in for the night." Harry said.

"Well, if you didn't know you can also get your Pokémon healed here by Nurse Joy as well as buy stuff in the back at the Poké Mart in here. Anyways I'm off." Tierno said leaving.

Shauna and Harry went up to Nurse Joy to set up their room and heal their Pokémon. Afterwards they asked her what there was to do here and she explained that there's a Hat Boutique here as well as a nice café. With that they headed off, leaving their Pokémon in care of Nurse Joy.

"Ooh can we visit the Boutique first before getting Dinner at the Café?" Shauna asked.

"Sure, I want to check out the hats too. Of course we'll have to get the Pokémon back before we get dinner. They'd never forgive us if we didn't let them eat too." Harry said.

They entered the boutique and saw the various hats that they were selling. Shauna was instantly drawn to a pale pink felt hat whereas Harry was drawn to a black knit hat. They bought it but it took up most of their funds. However Harry commented that they could make the money back easily by battling other Trainers. They put on their new purchases and headed back to the Pokémon Center to pick up their Pokémon before heading up to the Café. The café there functioned as a simple café as well as a restaurant. There they had a steak and mashed potatoes while the Pokémon had Poké Puffs.

"Mmm this is delicious!" Shauna said.

"Absolutely!" Harry said.

By the time they finished their food it was night time. So they headed back to the Pokémon Center where they promptly went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up early so they could get to the Gym early. The Santalune Gym was a bit average looking on the outside. When they got into the Gym the first room they saw that it was an art gallery. It was filled with various photographs of Pokémon and scenery.

"It's beautiful!" Shauna said.

"Definitely." Harry said.

They continued through to the next room which was a garden with various Bug-Type Pokémon flying around. There was a woman taking pictures of the Pokémon flying around. She had short blond hair and was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy pants. She soon enough noticed Harry and Shauna.

"Oh are you here for a Gym Battle?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you the Gym Leader?" Harry asked.

"Mhm. I'm Viola the Santalune Gym Leader and you?" She replied.

"I'm Harry Potter." He introduced.

"All right then! Let's get this started." Viola said.

"Espurr, I'll have you sit out since this is a Bug-Type Gym." Harry said, Espurr nodding

Harry and Viola were soon standing on opposite ends of the field while Shauna was sitting on the edge with Espurr and her two Pokémon.

"You can do this!" Shauna shouted.

"This is a match between Pokémon Trainer Harry Potter and Gym Leader Viola. Both Trainers have use of two Pokémon however only the challenger may switch out at any time during the battle." The Announcer said.

"I think for our first photo I'll choose Surskit!" Viola said.

"Then I'll choose Froakie for this!" Harry said sending out Froakie.

"You can't take a picture without pressing the shutter and you can't win a battle without attacking! Surskit use Quick Attack!" Viola announced.

"Froakie try to dodge it!" Harry shouted.

Froakie tried to dodge the attack but it was useless as Surskit was way too fast for the attack and it hit head on.

"Froakie use Lick!" Harry shouted.

Suddenly the cotton like substance around Froakie's neck changed to a light purple color as he licked Surskit.

"Ew tastes like bug." Froakie complained,

"Of course I taste like bug you stupid frog." Surskit snarked.

"Surskit use Quick attack again!" Viola shouted.

Surskit dashed towards Froakie once again.

"Froakie dodge it!" Harry shouted.

However it seemed like Froakie didn't listen and just stood there. Oddly enough there was no worry because as soon as Surskit reached Froakie, Surskit went right through Froakie.

"What was that?!" Viola shouted.

"Wait, I recognize it! It's Froakie's ability Protean. It changes the Pokémon's type to whatever move is used." Shauna shouted.

"So, you have that kind of special pose under your belt huh? Well Surskit use Bubble!" Viola shouted.

"Froakie counter that Bubble with your own!" Harry ordered.

Froakie shot off bubbles and the cotton changed to blue. The Bubbles collided but it seemed like not all of them went away as both Pokémon got hit. Froakie was still standing but Surskit seemed to have fainted.

"Surskit has fainted this round goes to Froakie!" Announcer yelled.

"All right then, let's get ready for the coup de grace of our Photo op. I choose you Vivillion!" Viola shouted.

Out from her Poké Ball was a purple patterned butterfly that floated gracefully in the air.

"Vivillion use Tackle!" Viola shouted.

Froakie tried to dodge but it didn't work. The attack landed and knocked out Froakie.

"Froakie has fainted this round goes to Vivillion!" Announcer said.

"I'll send out Pansear!" Harry said.

"Pansear use Ember!" Harry shouted.

The flame hit Vivillion, sending it to the ground.

"You can do it Vivillion! Use Infestation!" Viola shouted.

Vivillion attacked and suddenly Pansear was attacked by shadows, weakening him.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Infestation is a move that traps an opponent's Pokémon from withdrawing from battle and deals constant damage." Viola explained.

"Well, then let's end this, Pansear finish this with Ember!" Harry shouted.

Pansear did a flip and shot a flame at Vivillion and thankfully it landed. Vivillion was knocked out by the fire.

"Vivillion is unable to battle! Trainer Harry Potter is the winner!" Announcer yelled.

"You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Viola said excitedly.

"Young Trainer, you.. No it wasn't you alone. You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole new depth of field. I hereby present you with the Bug Badge. And here take this TM or Technical Machine that commemorates your win against a pro photog like me. It lets your Pokémon learn some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut!" Viola said, handing Harry a disk.

Shauna came over to congratulate Harry and soon enough they said goodbye to Viola and decided to head off already to Lumiose City. But they were stopped by a woman who looked like an older version of Viola.

"Oh, you… You are, aren't you? You two are some of the kids who got a Pokémon from Augustine Sycamore, right?" the Woman said.

"Yeah we are." Harry said.

"And would you look at that! You got a Bug Badge! Looks like I might have a new scoop. To beat Viola at your young age… You really are something, aren't you?" she said.

"Who are you?" Shauna asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I never did introduce myself, did I? I'm Alexa. The Gym Leader you just faced, Viola, is my younger sister. Here why don't you take this to celebrate getting your first Badge, one for both of you!" Alexa said handing them two mechanical items.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"It's an Experience Share, if you turn it on all of your Pokémon get experience from battle." Alexa said.

"Experience?" Shauna asked.

"Experience is a term for an energy that Pokémon get from battles that make them stronger, it also comes from capturing Pokémon." Alexa said.

"That's real neat thanks a lot!" Shauna said.

"No problem, I work at the big publishing house up in Lumiose City. Feel free to stop by anytime if you have the next big scoop to share with me!" She said before heading off.

When they headed out onto Panterre Way they saw a long long path and in the distance Lumiose City. The path was a beautiful garden with dozens of beautiful flowers. In the center of Panterre Way was a gigantic fountain named Perle Fountain. When they reached the fountain Shauna and Harry took pictures in front of the fountain.

"Hey! So what are we going to do when we get to Lumiose City?" Shauna asked.

"We could visit some of the cafés." Harry said reading the Town Map.

"True, but we also have to go see Professor Sycamore." Shauna said.

They continued down the path and soon were at the entrance to Lumiose City. However they were soon set upon by two assistants, a man and a woman. One had dirty blonde hair and wearing a white outfit with a blue tie. The other had purple hair much like Shauna's and the same outfit as a dress but a red tie instead.

"Hello there! Have you ever heard of a Pokémon called Flabébé?" the man asked.

"No we haven't sorry." Harry said.

"So, you haven't seen one yet…. Well that's something you can look forward to!" the man said.

"Flabébé is—now brace yourself—a Fairy-type Pokémon!" the woman said

"Fairy type is a new Pokémon type that was recently introduced to the world." The man said.

"This turned the entire type-matchup system on its head! And we've been battling Fairy-type Pokémon against other types of Pokémon at Professor Sycamore's request. My name's Sina! It's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" the woman shouted.

"I'm Dexio. Two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a Pokédex. You could call me a Pokémon-voyage veteran." Dexio said.

"If you'd like we could show you the way to the lab. So, come along now!" Sina said.

"Sure why not." Harry said, Shauna nodding along.

"Ok! Let's get this show on the road!" Sina said before heading off, Harry and Shauna following.

As they made their way through the city entrance they talked amongst each other.

"So, how are you and your Pokémon getting along?" Dexio asked.

"Great actually! He helped me get the Bug Badge." Harry said.

"Fennekin's helped me along a lot!" Shauna said.

"Nice! The more you move with your Pokémon the more they like you! Anyways right through this gate and you'll be in Lumiose City! Go on already!" Sina said.

Shauna and Harry headed through the gate and were greeted by a gigantic city with cars on the streets and paths that seemed to all lead to the tower that was in the center.

"It's magnificent!" Shauna said.

"Yeah, it reminds me of a city back home." Harry said.

"What was it called?" Shauna asked.

"Paris, France." Harry said.

They were then passed by the two assistance.

"I'll go ahead and wait in front of the lab for you!" Sina said.

"Follow her that way to the lab!" Dexion said gesturing to a building in the distance.

Shauna and Harry headed off down the street and soon reached Sina.

"This building is the Sycamore Pokémon Lab! Let's go inside!" Sina said.

They headed in and were greeted with a white tiled room that reminded Harry of a lobby, which of course it was.

"You've traveled a long way but you're finally here! Head on up in the elevator and meet the Professor." Sina said.

Harry and Shauna proceeded up the elevator and took it to the third floor where they were met by a man with long brown curly hair who was wearing a labcoat.

"You've finally made it! Come this way, won't you two." He said, directing the both of them around the corner.

"Many thanks for coming here all the way from Vaniville Town." The man that Harry figured was Professor Sycamore said.

"How is your Pokémon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokémon?" Sycamore said.

"Yep we've met some." Shauna said.

"Fantastic! Let me have a quick look at your Pokédex and see!" He said going over both of their Pokédexes.

"Hmm… So you've seen 32 kinds of Pokémon in Central Kalos, then. Oh ho! The pages are getting filled in. It's starting to look good!" Sycamore said.

"Thanks!" They both replied.

"Well now, you two DO have a certain je ne sais quoi! I have a great feeling about you guys! At first, I was thinking of choosing only one child from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to." Sycamore said.

"Really? I thought you gave starter Pokémon to any new children starting their journey." Shauna asked.

"Yes, but many kids get their starter Pokémon from their parents who breed eggs. In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know. About the, I learned that there was a boy who showed up unconscious in the Rhyhorn racer Grace's backyard. I don't know where you come from but you're far from what you used to know. That really hit me right here…" Sycamore said.

"That's uh nice of you." Harry said.

"Right! Then it hit me—I should give you a Pokémon and have you travel around Kalos! And it looks like you two are traveling in pairs." Sycamore said.

"Hey Professor, it's Serena, sorry to have kept you waiting." Serena said as she came up from behind.

"Fantastic! Now let's all have a Pokémon battle! You opponent shall be me! Just to let you know I'm not that good." Sycamore said, bringing out a Bulbasaur.

Harry sent out Froakie who was pumped up and ready to fight.

"Froakie use Quick Attack!" Harry said to which Froakie answered immediately by dashing off.

The attack hit and Sycamore shouted out for Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip. That hit as well but Sycamore was shocked when he saw it wasn't super effective.

"What? Why… is that it? So your Froakie has its rare ability, Protean which allows it to change types according to what move it uses." Sycamore said.

"Yep, now Froakie! Use Lick!" Harry shouted.

Froakie did a spin in the air as its cotton changed to its Ghost Type Color. It then jumped at the other Pokémon and gave it one big lick. The attack landed and knocked Bulbasaur back a bit.

"Bulbasaur use Vine whip again!" Sycamore shouted.

Sadly however luck wasn't with them as electricity sparked from Bulbasaur as it couldn't move.

"Damnit! He's paralyzed." Sycamore cursed.

"Finish it off with Quick Attack!" Harry said.

That move made it so that Bulbasaur was knocked out. The next Pokémon that Sycamore sent out was Charmander which Harry easily took out with two Water Pulses. The last one was a Squirtle to which Harry switched out Froakie for Espurr.

"Let's do this!" Harry shouted.

"Wooo!" Espurr yelled.

Harry's first command was for Espurr to use Confusion which was successful. Squirtle's response was for it to use Water Gun. Water Gun slamed into Espurr which in turn slammed her into a wall.

"Ouch." Espurr groaned.

"You can do it." Harry said, Espurr nodding.

Harry had Espurr use Psybeam which hit head on again, Squirtle was tired which meant that one more hit would knock him out.

"Squirtle use Rapid Spin!" Sycamore shouted.

Squirtle withdrew into its shell and started spinning rapidly and shot off at Espurr.

"Espurr jump onto the shell and ride it using your psychic abilities to stop you from spinning!" Harry shouted.

Espurr did this and the result was hilarious. Basically Squirtle was playing pinball in the office, bouncing off of every surface. Which would have made a large mess had everything not been bolted down.

"Espurr finish it off with a Psybeam to the shell!" Harry shouted.

Espurr did so and it caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared Squirtle had fainted and Esurr was lying on the ground exhausted.

"I think I've about figured it out!" Sycamore shouted

"Figured what out?" Shauna asked.

"Harry! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here! Pick one!" Sycamore said.

"I'll take the Charmander." Harry said.

"I see. That's simply wonderful!" Sycamore said, handing Harry the Pokéball.

Sycamore then turned around and got out a box.

"Since you chose Charmander, I'll give you this Mega Stone." Sycamore said handing Harry a beautiful stone.

"Now you two pick your Pokémon." He said turning to Shauna and Serena

"I don't know which one to pick! It's so difficult!" Shauna worried.

"You'll be together for a long time, so just take your time." Serena added.

"Well, I've got a feeling everyone else will show up soon." Sycamore said.

Not too soon after that Tierno and Trevor showed up.

"Hi, Professor Sycamore." Tierno said.

"What's this? Everyone is already here." Trevor commented.

"See. Wonderful! Everyone's all here! So now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words: Be the best Trainer you can be! At the same time, remember to have fun traveling with your Pokémon! Also, I want to ask for your help in solving the Kalos region's biggest Pokémon mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution, a new kind of Evolution that occurs in battle! That's why I gave you that Mega Stone just now. It's an important clue!" Sycamore explained.

"Mega Evolution? What should we do about the Pokédex?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, my lad, if that's what 'best Trainer' means to you, then I want you to go out there and complete that Pokédex!" Sycamore encouraged.

"Mega Evolution sounds really interesting!" Shauna said.

"If you're investigating Mega Evolution, why don't you check out Camphrier Town? That town has a lot of history—you might find a hint there!" He said before turning to everyone again.

"Now listen. If you visit many different places to complete the Pokédex, you will probably see Pokémon with many ways of living and meet people with many ways of thinking. First, accet the ways of living and thinking that sometimes conflict with your own. And think about what's really important—this will truly broaden your horizons." Sycamore said.

"I feel that being different from others makes me special. Mastering Mega Evolution will definitely set me apart from other Trainers!" Serena said.

They all disbanded and Shauna and Harry were on their way out talking about what they were going to do.

"Well we need to rest up first. So we'll rest before heading off to Camphrier Town?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, there isn't much to do while half the town has a power outage. " Shauna said.

On their way out they saw Sina talking to a man with big red hair wearing a suit. They seemed to be talking and soon Sina turned her attention to them.

"Harry, Shauna, come here a sec!" She shouted.

They walked over to her.

"Oh! You received Pokédexes from the professor then… How wonderful! That is a wonderful thing indeed, you are two of the chosen ones. I am Lysandre." The man said.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry and Shauna said.

"Same here. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has taught me so much. Oh I see you have a Holo Caster as well! Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use." Lysandre said.

"Of course." Harry said, although he had a bad feeling about the man.

"Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal. Well I'll be off. Please give Professor Sycamore my best. My desire… it is for a more beautiful world!" Lysandre said before heading off.

"Still… I wonder what kind of beautiful word Lysandre desires…" Sina said before heading off as well.

The kids took this as their cue to leave and they headed off to the Pokémon Center where they got to their rooms and fell immediately asleep.


	2. Wish of a Pokémon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter two of Wishing Upon a Pokémon. In this chapter Harry and Shauna will make their way to Cyllage City where the Second Gym Battle shall take place and then a little bit past that possibly even Shalour City. Of course this means their first encounter with Team Flare is upon us! Also they'll be getting a new traveling companion. I've also decided that Shauna is sticking around with Harry as he travels the other regions. Also as you can see Espurr doesn't talk much. This is because it's very hard to generate conversation for certain Pokémon to have when only Harry can understand them. There will be conversations when he gets to Valarie, who can understand Pokémon to a degree. Anyways as of now Harry has five Pokémon, Froakie, Espurr, Pansear, Fletchling, and Charmander. They will change along the road but certain will stay such as Froakie, Espurr, Fletchling and possibly Charmander if I want him to have a Pokémon that can mega evolve. Onto the story!

Wishing Upon A Pokémon 2

Harry and Shauna woke up early in the morning for two reasons. One, they wanted to get on the road early and two, Serena wanted to meet with them at a café. So without any further do they got up and got moving, Espurr deciding to ride on Shauna's shoulder today.

"I really wanted to explore today but I guess we have to come back later when the power's back on." Harry said.

"Well, look on the bright side, you wouldn't have been able to challenge the gym anyways. Clemont, the gym leader and a friend of mine, won't let anyone battle him until they have four badges." Shauna said.

"Really? Why is that?" Harry asked.

"It's because he's had a lot of people try to challenge him when they're just starting out and it always ends with them losing. So to give people a better chance he made it like that." Shauna said.

"I guess that makes sense, shall we go meet Serena?" Harry asked.

"Yup I'm all ready to go. Hopefully we can get money for the Boutique in Cyllage." Shauna said.

"Don't worry we will, it's like two cities before we get there and a whole slew of Trainers." Harry said as they left their room.

They made it down the street and soon enough ran into Serena who was standing outside the café.

"Hey could you two come in here for a second?" She asked, going in and the duo following her.

When they got in they saw that Serena was staring at two people. One who Harry and Shauna recognized as Lysandre and the other only Shauna and Serena seemed to know.

"Oh, it's Lysandre and… Is that Diantha?" She asked, puzzled.

"I've heard of this Lysandre but who is he exactly and who's Diantha?" Harry asked.

"Lysandre is the head of Lysandre Labs, which created the Holo Caster, the video-messaging device you own." Serena explained.

"I'm surprised you don't know who Diantha is Big H. She's one of the most famous movie stars in the world, after all and most of all she's the current Champion of the Kalos League." Shauna said.

"I wonder what the two of them are doing here together." Serena muttered before hearing them speak.

"You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen. Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles?" Lysandre asked.

"What a strange question… Why would I want to ply the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes, I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older." Diantha said.

"You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful? Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades. I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier." He countered.

However he soon noticed the trio.

"Oh. Hello, Harry, Shauna. This is Diantha, one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos She moves the multitudes with her excellent acting… Which is to say, she dedicates her life to making other people happy. Only if everyone were like her—what a beautiful world this would be!" He said wistfully before looking at his watch.

"Oh I must be going, If you'll excuse me." Lysandre said before leaving.

Diantha then decided to approach the trio.

"And who are you three?" She saked.

"My name is Serena, and this is.." Serena started.

"Harry and Shauna right? I heard Lysandre call you that. You three have lovely names. Oh, and you're both Trainers! Don't your Pokémon look happy! I'm a Trainer myself, in my off time. I look forward to us battling someday!" She said excitedly before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Hmm.. I guess if you're a Pokémon Trainer, you battle everyone, no matter who they are." Serena said.

"Yeah, but that other guy gave me the creeps. 'I would end the world so that beauty never fades.'? What kind of twisted idea is that?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I mean I can understand not wanting to see the ugly in the world but it's the ugly that makes everything look so much more beautiful." Shauna said.

"Yeah that is true Shauna. Anyways I have something to ask you Harry. Would you be willing to compete with me to see which of us will become stronger? I know we set off on our journey just after you arrived in Vaniville… But we are friends, and I think it would be fun to have a competition with you." Serena said.

"Of course, I'll definitely compete with you. Just don't get depressed if I beat you a lot haha!" Harry said laughing.

"Hah! I won't lose you know." She said laughing.

They said their goodbyes and headed off, Shauna and Harry deciding to make their way to Camphrier town. However before they could leave they got a Holo Cast message from Tierno asking them to come to Route 5 which is filled with wild Pokémon. When they reached Route 5 however a Pokémon that Shauna identified as a Lucario almost ran into Harry. It then began smiling at him and circling him.

"Ooh! I can sense a lot of Aura from you. I like you!" the Lucario said.

"Why thank you." Harry said.

"Y-You can understand me?" it asked.

"Yup." Harry said.

"Now I like you a lot more!" It said.

"Wait! Lucario!" A female voice shouted.

A blonde haired woman wearing skating gear came up with another Lucario and profusely apologized to Harry.

"I'm so sorry about that! Are you ok? I was just doing some special training with my Lucario when all of a sudden it dashed off…" She said.

"It's all right I don't mind." Harry said.

"Yeah Lucario's adorable." Shauna added.

"Hey, Lucario! What's going on with you? Did you get drawn in by this boy's Aura or something?" She asked.

"Yes! Also I very much like this person." Lucario added.

"Huh. Well, it seems Lucario likes you!" the girl said.

"Thanks!" Harry said.

"See, Lucario can read people's Auras. I guess something in your Aura has made this one take a liking to a stranger! This Lucario is always getting worked up in battle with my other one. Maybe it's just waiting for a Trainer to appear who's strong enough to challenge it.. Oops, I'm so sorry! I was on such a roll, I forgot to even introduce myself!" She shouted.

"It's okay, I'm Harry Potter and this is Shauna." Harry said introducing him and Shauna.

"I'm Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader. If you're collecting Gym Badges. I'm sure we'll be battling sooner or later! I'll be looking forward to it. I hope you know how to roll with the punches!" She said before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Well that was interesting." Harry said.

"Yeah, we should get going though." Shauna said.

They headed down the Route a bit more before they ran into Tierno and Trevor who seemed to be talking about Pokémon Hordes. It was a while before they finally noticed them.

"Hey there Shauna, Big H! Big H! Battle me!" Tierno said eagerly.

"Alright." Harry said, sending out Froakie as Tierno sent out Corphish.

Sadly enough the battle took only three moves which was due to the fact that Tierno seemed to be only focused on making his Pokémon move good. Froakie started out with Lick which changed its type to Ghost and Corphish tried to use Vice Grip which failed as Froakie was a Ghost type. Then Harry had Froakie use lick yet again which Corphish tried to dodge but failed as it was too caught up in dancing. Corphish used Sword Dance which really didn't help as the next Lick knocked him out.

"Aww, I didn't really get to do anything." Tierno said.

"Tierno, you can't just focus on dancing. A battle is not only about dancing. It's one part a dance, one part a war, and one part fun. You have to learn to strategize with your Pokémon, I think that's what Trevor is trying to tell you." Harry said.

"Yeah Tierno, you get so caught up in your dancing you don't realize that you have no strategy whatsoever." Trevor said.

"Alright then. I'll try you guys." Tierno said.

"Well me and Big H have to get going you guys, we have to make it to Camphrier town before nightfall." Shauna said.

They waved each other goodbye and then headed off. It took them about a good three hours before they got to Camphrier town. It was a quaint little town with about only maybe ten houses. To the north was a river with a bridge leading to what looked like a castle.

"After we get our rooms let's head to the Shabboneau Castle for a tour." Shauna said.

"Alright that sounds like fun." Harry said with Espurr agreeing.

With that being said they got their rooms at the Pokémon Center and then headed off to the Castle. When they arrived there was a guy in a martial arts uniform who turned around and seemed shocked they were there.

"Two visitors to Shabboneau Castle? I can't remember the last time we've been so busy! Anyways, this castle, chateau if you will, was a manor house of a noble family. It may be a little run down, but that's because there's history to this place. During that history, the owners of this castle gave away a lot of their stuff to everyone, so that's why it feels so empty. The end." The guy said.

"That's it? I thought you'd have something related to Mega Evolution!" Shauna said disappointed.

"That's it. What in the world is Mega Evolution?" The man said.

Shauna and Harry looked at each other. But before they could say anything a man came in looking panicked.

"Sir! It's back again." The man said.

"Is it that time of year already? Well there's nothing I can do about that now… I need to go to Route 7, but please take your time and have a look around." The man said before leaving.

"I wonder what that's about." Shauna said.

"It may have to do with that 'sleepy lug' the townspeople keep mentioning.

"It could be that." Shauna said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Well, around this time of year a Pokémon called Snorlax likes to fall asleep in the weirdest of places and it could be that it's blocking the path. It's very, very, very hard to wake one up." Shauna said.

"Well we won't know until we go there." Harry said as they headed off.

Lo and behold when they reached the bridge there was a gigantic Pokémon sleeping on it, blocking the path.

"Yup, that's a Snorlax Big H." Shauna said.

"Here we go again. It's sleeping so soundly, the end of the world wouldn't wake it." The Martial Arts guy said.

"Look! It's practically a mountain, right? It's blocking the road completely. Come now, sir. Use the Poké Flute!" The other man urged.

"I don't have it anymore I handed it over." The Martial Arts guy said.

"Or you could say it was taken… By the owner of the palace." The other man said.

"What? Huh? What's a Poké Flute?" Shauna asked.

"Basically, the Poké Flute is what we need to wake up Snorlax. But the Poké Flute is currently at Parfum Palace." The Martial Arts guy said.

"Oh, that's it? All we need to do is go get it, then! C'mon Big H! Let's go! We may also learn something about Mega Evolution." Shauna said.

They headed down Route 6 which was a beautiful pathway made from trees that lead to a gigantic palace. They made their way down the path and soon reached Parfum Palace. The palace was a gorgeous thing to behold and it reminded Harry of the Palace of Versailles in France. The entrance to the palace was a golden gate that was guarded by a butler.

"The entrance fee will cost 1,000¥ per person." The man said.

"You've got to be kidding! It costs money to go inside?" Shauna shouted.

"You see, the owner of the palace follows the school of thought that you can never have too much money." The man said.

"Yeesh! This is how the rich get richer! Here's your entrance fee!" She said angrily, shoving the money into the man's hands.

Harry did the same and they then headed in and were met by a seemingly rich man panicking.

"Where is it? Where could it be?! My Furfrou! My beloved little Furfrou has disappeared!" The man shouted.

"It disappeared? Hey Big H! We should help look! I mean if my Pokémon were missing, I'd be sick with worry!" Shauna said.

"Me too. I think the best place to look would be the back yard of the building." Harry said.

Shauna agreed so they headed towards the back. What met their eyes was a magnificent bridge over water that led to a giant statue of a dragon like Pokémon. They spent hours searching the gardens until the rechecked the back part of the gardens. They reached a part where they saw a dog like Pokémon that ran away from them when they caught up to it.

"We're going to have to corner it. You ready?" Shauna asked.

"Mhm." Harry said.

It took them a few tried but they finally managed to corner the Furfrou when Harry had Shauna stand in one of the corners. Which prevented it from running in that direction.

"Woohoo! We did it!" Shauna said, Harry nodding.

The man came running up to the Furfrou all happy.

"Oh! My dear Furfrou! My beloved Furfrou! Could you be the two responsible for my wonderfrou reunion with my dear Furfrou?" the man asked.

"Yes, we managed to find it here." Harry said.

"How wonderfrou indeed! It's marvelous, simply marvelous! A situation like this demands fireworks! We shall put on a show—boom, boom! My Pokémon and I are reunited! Our bond has been proven! We'll commemorate this joyous occasion with a tremendous fireworks display! And it will also serve as a reward for the tiny bit of trouble you went to. Rendezvous at the balcony." The man said before heading off.

"Eh-heh-heh. Maybe the Furfrou would've been better off if we hadn't found it… If I were a Pokémon, I'd hate to have a Trainer like that!" Shauna said.

"Yeah but hey, fireworks." Harry said.

"True, I really love fireworks, so let's make the best of it!" Shauna said as they headed off to the balcony.

By the time they reached the balcony it was night time which would make it perfect for the fireworks. Shauna looked a little nervous though.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Um… You know… I've never watched fireworks alone with a friend before." Shauna said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"We haven't even seen them yet, but I know I'll never forget these fireworks! 'Cause I watched them with you, Harry." Shauna said.

"Same here." Harry said.

Soon enough the fireworks went off and it was a beautiful sight. They were of many colors and shapes as well as fireworks of Furfrous.

"… Wow! That. Was. AMAZING! I never ever want to forget this, so I'll keep this memory in an album in my heart!" Shauna said.

"And that was my wonderfrou fireworks show for my Furfrou!" The man from earlier said as he came up from behind.

"I assume you're satisfied with that." He said.

"OH! I almost forgot!" Shauna said

"The Poké Flute?" Harry asked.

"That's right! We need the flute to wake up Snorlax." Shauna said.

"Sigh, the Poké Flute, huh… Go get it." The man said to his butler.

"It was Shabboneau Castle's treasure but I took it as payment for a loan. A rich guy like me and a common person like that just didn't go together. Give it to them." The rich man said, saying the last part when the butler came back.

"Here is the Poké Flute." The butler said, handing over an intricate flute.

"Listen well, you two! Always return what you borrow. That's very important." The man said before leaving.

"I want to make lots of memories on our journey… But I think I'll try and forget about him." Shauna said.

"Same here." Harry said.

"You can't imagine how stressful running this place is for him." The butler said.

"That may be so, but… Oh that's right. Mr. Butler, do you know anything about Mega Evolution?" Shauna asked.

"I remember reading a book on that subject in the palace library. It had something to do with what you'd now call a Trainer holding a mysterious stone high and making Pokémon evolve even further. Also, it's not much, but I would like you to have this." The man said, handing over a disc similar to what Viola had given Harry after beating her.

"That's Protect, it blocks the opposing Pokémon's moves but gets harder to use the more it's used. If you excuse me I have to leave." The Butler said.

"The owner of Sabboneau Castle used to be friends with that guy!" Shauna shouted.

"I can't believe it either. A snobby guy who doesn't seem to have a lick of sense and the owner of Shabboneau Castle." Harry said.

"We have to get the flute back, let's go." Shauna said.

They headed off back to the bridge to return the flute. When they did the man asked them to be ready as Snorlax gets really grumpy when it's woken up. The man played the flute and Snorlax woke up and attacked Harry. Harry defeated the Snorlax which made it run away. The rich man came over and made an awful attempt at patching up things with the martial arts guy. Shauna and Harry then made their way back to the town where they went to their rooms and headed to sleep.

They got up early again because Harry remembered that there was a cave that led to the next town. Harry figured it'd be a lot better to go through it when light is pouring into the cave. Shauna and Harry continued on and passed the bridge but were stopped by Trevor and Tierno.

"Hey! Come visit the Pokémon Day Care with us!" Trevor said, taking them into the nearby building.

"This is the Pokémon Day Care! They take care of Pokémon for you here." Trevor said.

"Indeed! You can leave up to two Pokémon here at once!" The woman said.

"That sounds neat! Especially for Pokémon you can't take with you cause you already have six!" Shauna said.

"I seem to remember something good can happen if you leave two Pokémon here." Trevor said.

"That's right! Sometimes we'll find a new addition—like an Egg! If you carry it around a Pokémon will hatch from it!" The woman said.

"That sounds interesting! So it's like Pokémon Breeding?" Harry asked.

"Yup! In fact that's what we are. It's why we're licensed for the Day Care." The woman said.

Everyone soon departing as Shauna said they needed to make it to the next area. Of course Shauna and Harry stopped at the Battle Chateau where they ran into Viola.

"Oh! If it isn't Harry and Shauna! What's your title in nobility?" She asked.

"Title of Nobility?" Shauna asked.

"I don't think we have one." Harry replied.

"What? You don't have a title?! That's a surprise. No one could doubt that kids as strong as you should have one. See your title tells everyone how strong you are. Only a handful of Trainers can join the ranks of nobility and earn these titles!" She said.

"Lady Viola, are you acquainted with these young ones?" A gentleman asked, approaching Viola.

"Ah I see you carry the Bug Badge, young sir, and that you young lady have received Lady Viola's respect. It appears that Lady Viola has recognized your abilities as Trainers, then. It is a pleasure to meet you, my lord. My name is Hennessy. Might I ask your names?" He asked.

"I'm Shauna."

"And I'm Harry."

"Sir Harry and Lady Shauna? Fine names." Hennessy said.

"I will gladly recommend Harry and Shauna, so will you grant them beginning titles? They have the makings of very strong Trainers, so I'm sure they will contribute to the Battle Chateau." Viola said.

"Of course mam! If you are willing to speak for them, Lady Viola, then that is more than sufficient. And besides… I, too, sense extraordinary potential from these two. Sir Harry and Lady Shauna! I hereby grant the two of you the titles Baron and Baroness respectively." The man said.

The man then explained that people with titles of Nobility can battle people of the same title as them or lower. The more people they fight, the higher the title they will come. They soon left and headed towards the cave but were stopped by Serena.

"If you all don't mind I'd like to have a Pokémon battle with everyone. Now, how should we pair up? Hmm? Let's go with Tierno and Trevor against Big H and me. Shauna you can referee." She said.

"Alright! Let's begin this battle! This will be a double battle with each person using only one Pokémon." Shauna said.

Serena sent out Quilladin, Harry sent out Froakie, Trevor sent out Pikachu, and Tierno sent out Corphish. Harry's first move was to use lick on Pikachu which ended up getting him paralyzed. However it was a smart idea because Pikachu decided to use thunderbolt which was no longer super effective. Quilladin followed up with Vine Whip on Corphish which hit directly, causing a super effective attack. Corphish used Vice Grip on Quilladin which seemed to do a lot of damage as well. Harry took advantage of the fact that being paralyzed meant he'd go last so he let himself get hit again by the thunderbolt and then use Water Pulse which slammed against Pikachu.

"Froakie! Finish it off with Quick attack!" Harry said.

Froakie followed up and slammed into Pikachu, knocking him out. This prompted Corphish to start panicking.

"No Corphish don't panic!" Tierno shouted.

It was already too late as Quilladin used Razor Leaf which knocked out Quilladin.

"The battle goes to Serena and Harry!" Shauna shouted.

"That was an interesting battle. It let me see how everyone's style is." Serena said.

"I see your Chespin evolved." Harry said.

"Yeah, I was traveling along a cliff view and ended up falling. Chespin ended up evolving to save me." Serena said.

"I hope something like that doesn't happen to me." Shauna said.

"Anyways, I guess I should head off to Ambrette Town, then." Serena said.

"Yeah we gotta get there too. I'm hoping we get to Cyllage town by tomorrow or the day after." Harry said.

They all departed from each other and Shauna and Harry headed off to the cave. When they got into the cave it was a winding path that thankfully they got through. However the downside was that they got swarmed by zubats in the cave.

"Ugh, never again." Shauna said, after they got out of the cave.

"Yeah, I mean I have nothing against Zubats but god that was a lot." Harry said.

They headed onto Route 8 but were stopped by Sina and Dexion. They explained that they were here to upgade their Pokédexes. They added the Coastal Kalos Region to their Pokédexes which would now allow them to learn about Pokémon on the left part of Kalos. They then said their goodbyes and departed. Route 8 was interesting enough. The entire Route was a cliff. At the beginning you could see Cyllage City in the distance. However they had to get to Ambrette town first. So they headed down the Route fighting the various Trainers, Shauna and Harry taking turns fighting. Just before Ambrette town they had to hop across these rocks to get over which Shauna made a game out of it. Soon enough they reached Ambrette Town where they were met by Serena.

"Hey there! If you're looking to get to Cyllage City you just go through the aquarium but… First we should go to the Fossil Lab and have them tell us about Fossils." Serena said.

"Alright it sounds like fun." Harry said

"Mhm! We might learn about Mega Evolution!" Shauna added.

With that said they headed off to the Fossil Lab. There they were greeted by a scientist.

"Welcome, future archaeologists! You were drawn here by the mystique of Fossils no doubt!" The man said.

"My name is Serena, and this is Harry and Shauna. We're researching Mega Evolution, and we were wondering if you know anything about it." Serena said.

"Oho! So you're Professor Sycamore's students! I've heard about you! Mega Evolution, you say… I'm sorry but all I know is that it has something to do with mysterious stones… Still, since you're students of the professor, you must know about Pokémon Fossils correct?" He asked.

"Yup! They're fossils of Pokémon from long ago!" Shauna said.

"Wonderful! I expect no less from Professor Sycamore's students! That's right! Fossils are the legacy of prehistoric Pokémon! You should really go to the dig site and see the real thing firsthand." The Scientist said.

"Alright! We were planning to explore anyways." Harry said.

"But, I need to get to Cyllage." Serena said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Shauna said.

"Alright, let's go then." Serena said.

They then made their way to Glittering Cave which they had to right a Rhyhorn to get to.

"Weee!" Shauna shouted as she had her Rhyhorn run.

"She's really having fun with this." Serena said.

"Yeah, I've found Shauna finds fun in the little things which makes it easy to smile when she's around." Harry said.

Soon enough they reached Glittering Cave and got off their Rhyhorns. Glittering cave was a beautiful cave filled with crystals that lit up the entire cave. The crystals were of many different colours to which awed the trio. The cave was winding and difficult to navigate but they finally found the entrance to the deeper parts of the cave. However someone was there already. It was a man with red hair, red sunglasses, and a red suit.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A nosy little Trainer has come poking around. Listen up! We're the fashionable team whose very name makes people tremble in fear: Team Flare!"

"Who?" Shauna asked curiously.

"Team Flare's goal is to make it so we're the only ones who are happy! We don't care one bit about what happens to other Trainers or Pokémon!" The man said, ignoring Shauna.

"That just sounds horrible! You guys sound like villains!" Harry shouted.

"Pfft. Get out of here, kid. Don't you know not to play with fire?" The man said.

"Hah. You think I'm going to let you continue here?" Harry said, tossing out Froakie.

"Getting my stylish suit dirtied isn't in my best interests but if you insist. I'll obliterate you! Get him, Houndour!" The man shouted, sending out a Houndour.

"Froakie use Water Pulse!" Harry shouted.

Froakie obeyed and sent a large pulse of water at the Houndour, landing a super effective hit that one hit ko'ed the Houndour.

"Your Pokémon isn't that strong is it." Harry mocked.

"Ugh! GO ZUBAT!" The man shouted.

"Froakie use Water Pulse again!" Harry shouted.

The Water Pulse hit but Zubat was still flying so it flew and bit Froakie. Harry ordered Froakie to use Quick Attack which knocked out the Zubat.

"Ugh! You may have beaten me but when I lose, I lose in style!" The man shouted.

"Let's go guys, we have to go save the assistant that's probably here." Harry said.

"Yeah, I can't believe guys like that exist in this world." Shauna said.

The next Team Flare member was a woman to which Shauna wanted to fight. Shauna sent out her Fennekin after the woman sent out a Gulpin.

"Hah you have to be kidding me, a Fire-Type against a Fire Team?" The woman mocked.

"Fennekin, use Psybeam!" Shauna shouted.

Instantly a rainbow coloured beam came out of Fennekin's hand and hit Gulpin, knocking it out instantly.

"W-what! You are monsters!" The woman shouted, sending out her next Pokémon, an Electrike.

"We're not monsters you are, for the way you treat Pokémon! Fennekin! Use Flame Charge!" Shauna shouted.

Suddenly Fennekin started glowing and changing shape. It was now standing on two legs and had a twig in it's tail.

"I'm now a Braxien yes!" The now Braxien shouted.

Braxien started running towards the Electrike and slammed into it, dealing a lot of damage and managing to knock out the Electrike.

"We did it!" Shauna said as Serena tied up the Team Flare Member as she had done with the other one.

"Let's go." Serena said.

Soon enough they ran into two Team Flare members who were standing guard.

"We're Team Flare! We put the fashion into fear!" They shouted before they sent out a Croagunk and a Scraggy.

"Let's do this Harry." Serena said, sending out her Quilladin.

Harry sent out Froakie as well and the battle began. Froakie started it off with Water Pulse towards Scraggy. Which hit direct on. Of course the Scraggy was still standing after that so Serena had her Quilladin follow up with Energy Ball which landed on the Scraggy and knocked it out. The Croagunk used Poison Jab on Quilladin which did massive damage and poisoned it. Harry had Froakie use Water Pulse on Croagunk which made it seem like it was close to being knocked out.

"No! I won't let it end like this! Croagunk use Poison Jab on that Froakie's Trainer!" The Team Flare Member shouted.

"NO HARRY!" Both Serena and Shauna shouted.

Froakie jumped in between and started glowing just like Shauna's Fennekin and soon it was a much larger frog that seemed to hold the posture of a ninja.

"It evolved into a Frogadier!" Shauna shouted.

Frogadier's cotton changed to sky blue then started moving amazingly fast around Croagunk, dealing a lot of damage and knocking it out.

"What move was that?" Harry asked.

"That was Acrobatics. A move that does twice the amount of damage when the Pokémon isn't holding an item." Shauna said.

Serena then proceeded to tie the members up and then went to go call someone. Seconds later she came back.

"I called Officer Jenny and let her know that these guys have been causing trouble. Let's go get that Assistant." She said.

It turned out the Assistant was completely ignorant of what had been happening. He was too absorbed in his Fossils to realize that Team Flare had attacked. The man then gave each of them a fossil as a gift as he already had them. Serena said her goodbyes as she said she needed to get stronger with people like Team Flare. Harry and Shauna left for the Pokémon Center so they could get some rest before heading off to Cyllage Gym.

They got up a little bit later in the morning because the Aquarium didn't open till eight o clock. They went into the Aquarium and saw the various Water-Types all swimming about.

"It's so beautiful!" Shauna shouted as she twirled around from display to display.

"Haha, you're enjoying this aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yup! Ooh look that guy's giving away free Old Rods!" Shauna shouted.

They headed to the guy and both got a free fishing rod. Shauna started talking about how she'd catch all the Water-Types she could.

"Haha, let's get to Cyllage city first. I hear you can get bikes there." Harry said.

"Yeah, bikes might be a bit helpful in getting us from destination to destination. I can't wait till we can use the Pokémon move Fly. Your Fletchling could take us from city to city, well the ones we've been to." Shauna said.

"What badge do we need to use it?" Harry asked, as Shauna had explained in Lumiose City that certain moves needed Badge Clearance in order to use outside of battle.

"You need the Courmarine City Badge, that's the one after Shalour City Badge." Shauna said.

"Alright then." Harry said as they headed off to Cyllage City.

On their way there a woman gave them Dowsing Machines to find hidden items. It was fun looking around for the items but they really needed to get to Cyllage City. Soon enough though they reached Cyllage City. The first place they stopped was not the Pokémon Center but the Bike Shop. Apparently Shauna and Harry were the ten thousandth and ten thousandth and one customer respectively. Shauna got a bike for free and Harry won one through a quiz. They then decided to get their rooms in the Pokémon Center, stop at the Boutique, and then challenge the Gym Leader. At the Boutique they both bought a sporty outfit. Shauna's consisted of a blue tank top, blue striped jeans, and pink high tops. Harry's consisted of an orange shirt, brown cargo pants, and red sneakers. From there they made their way to the gym. They were stopped by a black haired guy wearing a black t-shirt and cargo pants who seemed to have stones in his hair physically the guy seemed pretty lean and muscular.

"Oh are you here for the bike race? I'm sorry it's over and I took first place. However here's a consolation for coming though. It's HM04 Strength, a pretty strong move. If you want to use it outside of battle though you have to get the badge from the gym I run." The man said before heading off to the gym.

"… So he takes the word gym literally?" Harry said.

"I uh guess so? He's pretty fit." Shauna said.

"I'd say so, it looks like he denies himself sweets." Harry said.

"Ugh. I couldn't go without sweets. You know what. After you beat him we're inviting him to a late lunch at the café." Shauna said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh don't give me that I saw how you looked at him. He is good looking on the eyes, and at your age it's perfectly okay for you to be eyeing people." Shauna said.

"What?!" Harry said in a higher pitch voice, blushing beat red.

"Haha! Anyways, let's go before you turn into a tomato." Shauna said.

"You mean you're okay with me liking guys?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't I? The geneticists of our time are pretty sophisticated. I remember my mom telling me that they could have a willing woman give birth to a child of two men without any DNA being from the woman." Shauna said.

"I keep forgetting that this place is much more advanced than my place." Harry said.

"You do need to tell me one day where you came from." Shauna said, as they went into the gym.

"Wow." They both said when they got into the gym.

The gym was a magnificent mountain that they appeared to have to climb in order to fight Grant, the Gym Leader of Cyllage City. Thankfully it appeared that they make it easy on newcomers as the grips were big and easy to hold onto.

"Shall we start climbing?" Harry asked.

"Yup, we have a ways to go." Shauna said as they started climbing.

Soon enough they reached the top where a gigantic Pokémon Battle Field was. Standing at the opposite end was Grant who was stretching his arms and legs.

"Ah you finally reached me. I've been waiting in eager anticipation, for a worthy challenger to appear! It's quite an achievement to have climbed all the way up here. Very impressive actually! I have a feeling that our battle will turn out to be worth the wait!" Grant said.

"WAIT! Before Harry battles you we want to add another condition to if Harry wins." Shauna shouted.

"I'm intrigued. What's the condition?" Grant asked.

"If Harry wins, not only will he receive the badge, you will also come to a late dinner with us! We'll pay of course." Shauna said.

"Oh? Well, I guess that won't hurt especially if you're paying. I accept." Grant said.

"This will be a battle between Challenger Harry Potter and Gym Leader Grant! The Gym Leader will only use two Pokémon while the Challenger may use all of them. The battle is over when one side no longer has any active Pokémon." The Referee shouted.

"You can do it Harry!" Shauna shouted with Fletchling and Pansear.

Grant sent out Amaura as Harry sent out Frogadier. Harry started out with Water Pulse which was super effective. However Amaura countered with Thunderwave which paralyzed Frogadier. It then followed up with a destructive Take Down that took out almost all of Frogadier's energy. Frogadier's next Water Pulse took out Amaura. The next Pokémon that Grant sent out was a Tyrunt. Tyrunt quickly used Rock Tomb which Frogadier just barely survived to follow up with Lick. Lick hit and paralyzed Tyrunt. Tyrunt then fainted Frogadier with Rock Tomb. Harry then sent out Espurr. Espurr used Psybeam which seemed to do damage against Tyrunt making it have a small chunk left. However Espurr was soon knocked out by a bite.

"Come on Charmeleon, make it one last move!" Harry shouted, sending out Charmeleon, who had evolved during a fight against a wild Pokémon.

Charmeleon dodged a bite barely and followed up with Dragon Rage. Dragon Rage struck and fainted Tyrunt.

"YES! We did it!" Harry cheered.

"There are some things that seem out of reach no matter how hard you try. However, it's important that you never give up—no matter the opponent or the odds. I could tell from our battle that you and your Pokémon understand that. To commemorate such an impressive show of teamwork, please accept the Cliff Badge as well as TM 39!" Grant said, giving Harry a cliff shaped badge and a disc.

"TM 39 is Rock Tomb, a Rock-Type move that launches boulders at an enemy and lowers their speed. Now that you conquered this gym you need to apply yourself in other areas! Think about how you can improve yourself, as well as the Pokémon that are always by your side. When you find the answer, that's when you'll truly be able to smile. Now about that café?" Grant said.

Harry and Shauna took Grant out of the gym and to the local café. It was there that Harry and Shauna bought some sweets for Grant to try alongside their hamburgers.

"Uh I'm trying to cut down on my eating." He said nervously although he was nearly drooling at the sweets.

"Nu uh you're eating these sweets. With how much you probably work out you'd burn the calories easily." Shauna said.

Grant's face broke out into relief as he dug into the sweets, moaning at the taste.

"It's been forever since I've allowed myself a sweet. Do you guys eat like this often?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, we're traveling on our Pokémon Journey together and the money we get from Trainers is enough to pay for the food and everything." Harry said.

Grant seemed to look curious and interested.

"Really? It sounds like a lot of fun traveling the world." Grant said.

"It is, but don't you get to travel because of your athletic competitions?" Shauna asked.

"No, because I'm a Gym Leader they end up bringing all the competitions to Cyllage City. Which bums me out cause I want to travel." Grant said.

Soon enough Dinner was finished and they all departed. Shauna and Harry headed for the Pokémon Center to get some rest again before heading off in the morning.

When they woke up in the morning they stopped at the Poké Mart to pick up some groceries because Geosenge Town didn't have a wide variety of foods and they knew that they needed it for when they headed towards Shalour City. They then made their way to the exit of the town where they were soon stopped by Grant.

"Hey wait up!" He shouted.

Grant was coming towards them with a hiking backpack on his back.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm here to join you on your journey. The previous Gym Leader is still alive and here in Cyllage City. He was my mentor and agreed to take over for as long as I need while I'm gone. So can I?" Grant asked.

"Sure why not! The more the merrier" Shauna said, Harry nodding.

With that said they headed off together. When they reached Route 10 Harry ran into a wild Eevee. Harry promptly caught it using Espurr.

"So what are you going to evolve it into?" Shauna asked.

"Maybe a Sylveon? It's part of the new Fairy Type." Harry said.

"That would be interesting, it is said Sylveon can feel its Trainer's emotions." Grant commented.

The quiet didn't last long as they soon ran into the same man they fought in Glittering Caves.

"You! You're the one who foiled our Fossil operations!" The Team Flare Grunt yelled.

"Team Flare! Not you again!" Shauna shouted.

"Who's Team Flare?" Grant asked.

"A criminal organization who cares for nothing but themselves." Harry said as he sent out Frogadier and the Grunt sent out Houndour.

Harry once again knocked out the Houndour in one hit with Water Pulse.

"It seems like you still haven't gotten any better." Harry mocked.

"Stop playing with him Harry, jerks like these don't deserve the pleasure." Shauna said.

Harry nodded as the man sent out a Golbat. Harry promptly used Acrobatics, which since Frogadier wasn't holding an item it did twice the damage plus the piercing bonus and knocked out the Golbat. After that Shauna tied up the man and they proceeded where they ran into another Team Flare member who seemed to be harming a Nosepass.

"I got this one." Grant said with a cold look on his face.

Grant quickly and efficiently destroyed the Team Flare Member with his Pokémon, leaving no room for mercy. Shauna tied the woman up and they proceeded. It looked like there were no Team Flare members left, seeming like the trio scared them off. Shauna called Officer Jenny and let her knew Team Flare was at it again. Soon enough after that they reached Geosenge Town where they went to the Pokémon Center for a brief stop before they would head off to Shalour City. Harry however spotted a Team Flare Member and chased after him. However the Team Flare Member mocked him.

"Hey there pipsqueak Team Flare is going to use the stone on Route 10 along with a wonderful treasure to fulfill our dreams!" The man said before running off.

Serena soon walked up behind the trio.

"Harry, was someone from Team Flare here just now?" Serena asked.

"Yeah but he ran away." Harry said.

"He ran away? Damnit the only thing past here is a dead end. There's something very weird about that Team. Oh wait are you.. You're Gym Leader Grant!" Serena said, finally noticing Grant.

"Yeah, you're Serena aren't you? The Trainer who managed to beat me about two three hours after Harry here did." Grant said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm traveling with Harry and Shauna here." He said with a smile.

"Ah, it seems like you're having fun. Shauna and Harry here already know but beware Team Flare, they're no good." She said before leaving.

The trio then decided to head off to Shalour City, which could only be reached via Reflection Cave.

"Lucario! What are you doing?" A familiar voice shouted.

Sure enough the trio saw Korrina skating up to them with her two Lucarios.

"Hey! You're those Trainers from Route 5! Oh look it's you Grant!" She said, before turning to see Grant who she waved at.

"Oh hey Korrina! I see you're training again." Grant said.

"Yeah!" She said agreeing.

"Battle please!" Lucario shouted.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think Lucario is saying it wants to battle with you battle with us?" Korrina asked.

"Sure why not. It can be a warm up for our actual Gym Battle!" Harry said, bring out Frogadier.

Harry first had Frogadier use Acrobatics while Lucario used Swords Dance. It didn't seem to be as super effective as he thought it'd be.

"Harry! Lucario is a Steel/Fighting Type!" Shauna shouted.

"Ah, then I have the perfect idea then. Let me just finish this up." Harry said.

Harry had Frogadier use Acrobatics again and combine it with a Quick attack so that it went really fast. It slammed into the Lucario dealing a lot of damage and knocking it out. The other Lucario stepped forward as Harry switched Frogadier out for Charmeleon. Once again Lucario used Swords Dance so Harry used Ember which was super effective. Lucario followed up with Metal Sound which seemed to hurt Charmeleon's ears.

"Charmeleon! Fight through it, use Ember again!" Harry shouted.

The ember hit again, dealing enough damage that Harry was sure he could finish it in the next move. However Lucario started doing something that made Harry want to hurry up, it started charging an Aura Sphere.

"Charmeleon! Dodge it and finish it with Dragon Rage!" Harry yelled.

Charmeleon dodged it and used Dragon Rage but turned around and saw that another Aura Sphere was coming for him. Both the Dragon Rage and the Aura Sphere hit, causing a double knockout.

"I can't believe it! Not even my ultra-powerful Lucario duo could stand up to you?!" Korrina shouted.

"Well it was a close call." Harry said.

"OK! Now I get it! I see why Lucario likes you so much! So! Do you remember that I'm the Gym Leader in Shalour City?" She asked.

"Korrina it'd be something anyone would be hard pressed to forget." Grant said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, shut it smart ass. Once you get past the cave just beyond here, you'll be there, so stop by and say hello!" She said before saying goodbye and skating off.

The trio headed on the road towards Reflection Cave which didn't take too long to reach. However before they entered they got a message from Professor Sycamore. Apparently he wanted them to visit someone called the Mega Evolution Guru in Shalour City. It wouldn't be difficult at all to do so, because they were planning to stay the night in Shalour City. So with that they entered the cave. The cave was beautiful, filled with reflecting surfaces that made it easy for other challengers to see and challenge them. As they were navigating the caves however they saw that it was getting late via their watches. So they set up camp in the cave and began to cook dinner. Their dinner attracted some of the cave's wild Pokémon. Grant then decided to help Harry make more Poké Food. Soon enough they sat down and began eating.

"Mmm! Harry we need to eat your food more often!" Shauna said, with all the Pokémon agreeing.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were such a good cook. Why do you guys eat at café's a lot?" Grant said.

"Because with Harry's planning we usually get to a city within the next day. However since this cave is big we had to stop." Shauna said.

"Ah, so Harry what are your plans after getting every badge? Are you going to do the Conference or the Consecutive Battle?" Grant asked.

"Conference? Consecutive Battle?" Harry asked.

"You see, when a Trainer gets all 8 Badges they can either participate in the Kalos Conference and fight in a tournament to battle the Elite Four and Champion. This allows for them to heal their Pokémon after each fight. The Consecutive Battle is where a Trainer, after beating the Gym Leaders and Victory Road challenges the Elite Four and Champion in a consecutive battle. They cannot heal except with their own items and they can't end the challenge until they are defeated." Grant explained.

"I think I'd go for the Consecutive Battle, sounds more challenging." Harry said.

"I can't wait to see it." Grant said.

Soon enough they went to bed. When they woke up they packed and began heading for the exit. When they finally reached Shalour City they saw the Tower in the distance. They stopped at the Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon and then to the Tower of Master where they would meet the Mega Evolution Guru. They ran into Tierno and Trevor who said Hi and that they were heading there too. On the way to the tower Tierno gave Harry a stone that Tierno thought was a Mega Stone. Tierno then went off to find Trevor.

When they entered the Tower they were met with a gigantic Lucario statue that looked different from a normal Lucario. Shauna pointed out the room under the statue and said that it may be where the guru is. So with that being said they headed into the room. In there they found an old man and Korrina who noticed them.

"Oh you must be Harry and Shauna then, and you must be Grant. Sycamore told me you would be coming, although it was Korrina who told me Grant was. I'm called the Mega Evolution guru. I guess you could say I'm an acquaintance of his." The old man said.

"It's nice to meet you." The trio said.

"Oh but Mega Evolution guru isn't my real name, of course. Now come here for a moment will you?" the man said.

"Hm? Only two of you? I thought he gave five kids a Pokédex." He said before Trevor and Tierno came in.

They introduced themselves and the old man noticed the Intriguing Stone. Tierno was disappointed however to hear that it was just an ordinary rock. Soon enough they heard noise outside and they all headed out and saw Serena.

"Hm, looks like everyone is here." The old man said.

"Where have you been?" Serena asked.

"Here and there, we stayed the night in the Reflection Cave." Harry said

"Mr. Mega Evolution guy I've been wondering this whole time. Who is that over there?" Tierno said, gesturing to Korrina.

"This is my granddaughter Korrina. She's Shalour City's Gym Leader. So Sycamore's pupils. Now that you're all here I suppose I should explain Mega Evolution to you. I assume you all know about Pokémon Evolution?" The man asked.

"Yeah when a Pokémon gets a certain amount of energy as well as an event to trigger it, the Pokémon evolves. Of course certain Pokémon need certain items." Shauna said.

"Some Pokémon evolve through friendship, and others only evolve in certain places." Serena added.

"Exactly! And it's likely that Pokémon evolve in a lot of other ways as well! But Mega Evolution is an Evolution that transcends all other Evolution!" Korrina said.

"Indeed! Mega Evolution is a transformation of Pokémon that were thought to be unable to evolve any further! It's a whole new level of power!" The old man said.

"So one like Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard would be able to evolve further?" Trevor asked.

"That's right! But not all Pokémon have a Mega Evolution." Korrina said.

"There's a reason why I used the word 'transformation' a moment ago. Mega Evolution differs from Evolution because it ends after a certain amount of time. In other words, it's a temporary Evolution." The Guru said.

"What! It evolves, but then it goes back to what it was before?" Shauna asked.

"Yes… Mega Evolution is a special kind of Evolution. That said, we still know very little about it. What we know now is that it requires special items. And the most important element is the trust between Pokémon and Trainer." Korrina said.

"Trust… In other words, the bond between Trainer and Pokémon!" Serena said.

"To make Mega Evolution work, you need two items: a Mega Stone for the Pokémon and a Mega Ring, which has a mysterious stone set in it, for the Trainer. Since Professor Sycamore entrusted each one of you with a Pokédex, I would like to give these items to all of you… I'd like to share them with you, but…" The man said.

"But?" Shauna asked.

"Sorry, but presently, I have only one Mega Ring.. It's a very precious item. That's why my research isn't getting anywhere. So I want all of you to decide among yourselves which one of you will be the one who challenges the Mega Evolution Successor." He said.

"I'll pass. Pokémon battling isn't really my scene." Tierno said.

"Me, too! It sounds exciting and all but I'm more interesting in the beauty aspect of Pokémon." Shauna said.

"I want to complete the Pokédex first. If you try to do too much at once, you won't accomplish anything." Trevor said.

"So that leaves Big H and Serena, then." Shauna said.

"Trainers don't get much better than you two." Tierno said.

"True, I've never had tougher battles than you two." Grant said.

"Harry, let's battle for it! Whatever the reason, a battle gives us an opportunity to compete and see who Vaniville Town's best Trainer really is!" Serena shouted.

"I will master Mega Evolution and set myself apart from other Trainers. I'll also do it for my Pokémon—we've all come so far together, and they never stopped believing in me, their Trainer. You and your Pokémon look stronger but I will not lose. No.. I'm going to win!" Serena yelled, sending out Meowstic.

"I'll do the same Serena!" Harry shouted, sending out Frogadier.

Harry had Frogadier use Water Pulse while Meowstic used Light Screen. It made Water Pulse a lot weaker.

"So that's how it's going to be? Frogadier use Acrobatics!" Harry shouted.

The Acrobatics attack landed but was soon thrown off with Disarming Voice which didn't do much to Frogadier. Frogadier quickly recovered and charged at Meowstic with Acrobatics again but not before being hit by a Psybeam. Thankfully however the Acrobatics landed and knocked out Meowstic. Next Serena sent out Absol to which Harry quickly responded with Water Pulse as Light Screen wore off. The Water Pulse managed to confuse the Absol which made it wobble around confused.

"Tch! Confusion at a time like this?!" Serena shouted.

Serena had Absol use Quick Attack which lucky for her the confusion didn't make Absol hit itself. Harry countered quickly with an Acrobatics which knocked out Absol.

"I'm sorry Serena but you've lost." Harry said.

"No! I have one more Pokémon! I have my Quilladin!" She shouted, desperately trying to win.

"SERENA! I'm sorry, but you know you're going to lose." Harry said sadly.

She sent out Quilladin which swiftly Frogadier used Acrobatics, dealing massive damage to it. Serena was crying at this point. Quilladin used Take Down and it hit but didn't do much. Frogadier quickly ended it with one last Acrobatics.

"I-I lost." Serena said, tears flowing down her face.

"Serena, it's not always about winning, it's about having fun." Harry said.

"But! I have to make myself better! I have to get out of my parents' shadows!" Serena yelled.

"You can do that but not this way. This way is self-destructive and won't help you any better than it has now! Battling is not the only way to go Serena. You can be your own person in your own way." Harry said.

"T-thank you. Your bond was so strong. I could feel how powerful your bond is between you and your Frogadier. You will definitely be able to Mega Evolve your Pokémon! I'm sure of it!" Serena said, smiling a genuine smile.

"Like Harry said, battling isn't the only way. There may be winners and losers in a Pokémon battle. But I really thought you two and your Pokémon were all winners. Mega Evolution is nothing more than just one way to make Pokémon stronger. There are many Trainers who bring out the strength of their Pokémon without it." Korrina said.

"Well then, Harry! First, you should challenge Korrina, with her as a Gym Leader." The guru said.

"Pokémon need the Mega Stone and Trainers need the Mega Ring! Well, my mysterious Trainer, my Lucario may have taken a shine to you, but now I must test you to see if you're ready to challenge the Mega Evolution Successor! I'll be waiting for you at the gym!" Korrina said, skating off.

"I'll bet the Professor would be happy that you're going to Master Mega Evolution. That's one way you can show mastery as a Trainer." Serena said before leaving.

"Well the Professor did say we should aim to be the best Trainers we can be and enjoy our journey!" Shauna said.

Everyone said goodbye before Harry, Shauna, and Grant headed off to the Shalour Gym. The Shalour Gym seemed to be unique in the fact that you couldn't reach the Gym Leader until you beat the Trainers. Harry made quick work of the Trainers and skated onto the bar that led to the center. Korrina came down from above and did a massive spin before stopping.

"Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!" She shouted before laughing.

"Haha! I'm just messing around with you! I know, you're rollin' in the aisles, right? I already know you're a strong Trainer, so let's get this show on the road!" Korrina said.

"This will be a three Pokémon each battle between Challenger Harry Potter and Gym Leader Korrina! Only the Challenger may swap out Pokémon at any time in the battle!" Grant said, refereeing the battle.

Korrina sent out Mienfoo while Harry sent out Frogadier. Harry quickly had Frogadier use Acrobatics which immediately knocked out Mienfoo.

"Wow! What a powerful attack. I better watch out for that one." Korrina said before sending out Machoke.

Harry once again had Frogadier use Acrobatics which again immediately knocked out Machoke.

"Why is it doing so much damage!?" She shouted.

"Because my Frogadier changes to the type of the move it's using. Also Acrobatics is a flying type move and does twice as much when it's not holding anything. Which means it's a hell in a hand basket! I'm going to end this next turn!" Harry said.

Korrina sent out Hawlucha which once again Harry used Acrobatics, ending the battle.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! By a three turn win, Challenger Harry Potter is the winner!" Grant said.

"You did it Harry!" Shauna shouted.

"How could it be?!" Korrina shouted.

"Oh! I have been defeated! Alack, alay! Lady Korrina gave a terrible display! This is it. I must give up my title and admit that your strength far exceeds—Just teasing! But here's your Badge. Boy, you'll be rolling in 'em soon!" She said, handing Harry the Rumble Badge.

"This badge also lets you use Surf outside of battle! And here take TM98!" Korrina said, giving Harry a disc.

"Power-Up Punch does just what it says on the box! The more that you use it, the tougher your fists get! Keep using it and your attack will go through the roof!" She said.

She then looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Look… I do have to apologize. You'll have to make it up to the top of the Tower of Mastery if you want the Mega Ring. I'm sorry for sending you this way and that. I swear, I'm not giving you the runaround!" She said, worriedly.

"It's alright!" Harry said.

"Yeah, plus this counts for a lot of exercise." Grant said.

"Of course you'd say that Grant." Korrina mumbled.

"You've done great rolling with the punches. So great that I'd like to ask you a favour… Battle me again, won't you? But this time, it won't be just another Gym Battle… I want a battle between equals! As two Trainers who can use Mega Evolution! I'll be waiting for you with Lucario at the top of the Tower of Mastery!" Korrina said before skating off.

"Shall we go?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah but first I gotta transfer Pansear to the Professor." Harry said.

"Alright" Grant said.

After transferring Pansear they headed into the Tower of Mastery.

"Oh! Korrina, I mean the Mega Evolution successor, is waiting for you at the top of the tower!" The guru said.

They all proceeded to head up the tower to where Harry would fight Korrina again, but with Mega Evolution. Waiting at the top was Korrina with her two Lucarios.

"I really love this place you know! When I'm here with my Pokémon, looking at the wide-open sky above, all my worries disappear, and I feel like I can do anything!" She said.

Korrina skated over to Harry.

"Thanks for coming all the way up here. It was decided that this must be the place where the Mega Ring is handed over. Something about making sure we never forget to set our sights as high as the sky. And here it is—your very own Mega Ring! It's in the shape of a bracelet, so it's super easy to wear!" She said, handing over the bracelet.

Harry put it on his left wrist and smiled at Korrina.

"Give your Pokémon the right Mega Stone, and try battling with it! Your Pokémon will surely answer the call of the Mega Ring!" She said before looking to Lucario.

"Hmm? Lucario, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I want to fight with him, on his side." Lucario said

"Lucario are you sure? You want to battle alongside that Trainer?" She asked.

"Yes." Lucario replied.

"I don't know what to say.. I'm a bit shocked that some traveling Trainer seems to have a stronger bond with you than I do… Haha! Well we both know he's something special!" She said.

"SO what do you say Harry? Will you and Lucario battle against me and my Lucario? A Lucario-on-Lucario battle! It will be nothing short of riveting. They both have Lucarionite in hand! How about we get this show on the road?" She said.

"Alright, let's do this." He said.

"Ready Lucario? Let's give it all we got!" She yelled.

With nothing but the starry sky in the background both Trainers threw their hand in the air.

"Lucario! You know what to do!" They both yelled.

Suddenly both their stones began to glow as well as the Lucarios. They were enveloped and light and began to change. They changed shapes and features became different. Harry and Korrina both had their Mega Lucarios use Power Up Punch which collided and caused an explosion around them. Both of them seemed very wounded and not able to last much longer.

"Finish this in one move?" Harry asked.

"Very much so." Korrina replied.

They once again charged forward and used Power Up Punch, the forces colliding caused the railing to shatter. When the smoke cleared both Lucarios were knocked out.

"Well, a double knockout how interesting. Well it seems like Lucario wants to go with you." Korrina said.

"He can come with me if he wants." Harry said, accepting the Lucario's Pokéball.

"As long as Pokémon and Trainers have the kindness to care for each other and give each other courage, the world will be full of smiles. It was nice fighting with you, good luck with the other gyms." She said.

The trio left with Shauna gushing about Mega Evolution. They headed to the Pokémon Center and went to sleep, ready to head to Coumarine City, the location of the next Gym and the first Pokemon Showcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end everyone! The next chapter will cover the Coumarine Gym, The Coumarine Showcase, the Lumiose Badlands Team Flare fights, and the Lumiose Gym possibly more but woo this was look capping around 11000 words! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! I had fun writing it!


	3. The Nearing of the End of the Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3 of Wishing Upon a Pokémon. In this chapter we’ll go from Courmarine City, which will contain the Battle with Serena, the Battle with Ramos, and something I’m taking from the anime: Pokémon Showcases! And in this story there are male Showcases. There isn’t much of a difference between the male and female Showcases. They follow the same idea except that the Male and Female Showcases are at different times of the day. As well, they have different themes that day so the males or females can’t get ideas from the other one’s showcase. This is going to cover a lot of stuff to the end of Kalos. Anyways after that it’s to the Lumiose Badlands where we run into Team Flare once more and then Lumiose where Harry fights Clemont, then Laverre City where he fights Valerie and then to Anistar City then Saving the world and then, the last badge and Showcase in the last city, and then Pokémon League. Yes this is going to cover a lot because I want to be able to get to the Kanto Region soon enough. Anyways! Onwards to the Chapter!

The trio got up later than they usually did as yesterday was exhausting for all of them. They were all excited for their next destination; Courmarine City. It was there that Shauna and Harry would debut in the Pokémon Showcases as well as where Harry would get his fourth gym badge and be allowed to Fly on his Pokémon, which would make it easier for all three of them to travel. So with all that said they began their journey to Courmarine City. However before that could begin Harry was stopped by Serena.  
“Hey, here take this, think of it as a gift.” She said, handing him a disc.  
“What is it?” Harry asked.  
“It’s HM03, Surf. It allows your Pokémon to travel over the water without being knocked under by any waves.” She said.  
“Thanks.” Harry said, putting the disc into his bag.  
“When I think about it, it’s kind of amazing how a person like you came to Kalos and ended up traveling with me. It’s like destiny in a way. I used to think the same way about a boy I met at camp when I was in Kanto.” She said, reminiscing.  
“What’s this boy’s name?” Harry asked.  
“His name was Ash Ketchum, he was a year younger than me and helped me through a few problems but I don’t know if I’ll see him again.” She said.  
“How about this? When I am done in Kalos I’ll go to Kanto and find him. I mean Kanto would be my next stop anyways and he should be starting his journey then.” Harry said.  
“You’d do that for me?” She asked, a tear in her eye.  
“Of course he would! Big H is awesome, and when he does I’ll go with him, gotta make sure Serena has the best boyfriend!” Shauna said, causing Serena to blush.  
“N-no! It’s not like that!” She shouted.  
“Haha! I’ll be sure to join you two as well! I’ve been needing to explore the world to get better experience and see more Rock-Types!” Grant said.  
“Thanks you guys.” She said with a smile before heading off.  
As they got into the next Route and past the water there was a Skiddo Ranch. Right at the entrance was a sign that said they could ride the Skiddos to the next city which sounded really neat to the trio. So they went in and each got on a Skiddo and took off. The rid was exhilarating as they rushed through the fields and around the bend towards Courmarine City. Soon enough they reached the city where they got off the Skiddos, who soon ran back to the ranch.  
“That was amazing!” Shauna said.  
“Mhm, it was really fun.” Harry said.  
“I’d love to do that again.” was Grant’s reply.  
As soon as Harry stepped into Courmarine City he got a message on his Holo Caster. When he checked it, it was Serena.  
“Harry. I challenge you to a battle in front of the Gym! However this time it’s going to be a fun battle, so prepare yourself!” the message said before ending.  
“Welp, I guess I gotta battle her before I can challenge the Gym Leader Ramos. This should be fun.” Harry said.  
“At least she’s no longer gungho about it being a competition.” Shauna said.  
“True.” Was Harry’s reply  
As they made their way to the station that would take them to the other part of the city they ran into a man who was giving away Good Rods. The trio decided to pick one up from the man. Soon enough though they reached the station and what met them was a shock when they entered the station. It was Professor Sycamore and Champion Diantha.  
“Why hello, Harry and Shauna. Who’s your friend there?” Professor Sycamore asked.  
“I’m surprised you don’t recognize him Professor. It’s the Cyllage City Gym Leader, Grant.” Diantha said chuckling.  
“Oh that’s why you’re familiar.” Sycamore said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.   
“Hey there Diantha.” Grant said.  
“So you’ve decided to travel?” She asked.  
“Mhm these two managed to convince me.” Grant said.  
“Although I can see something else prompted you. If anything comes of it, we shall see.” She said mysteriously.  
“Anyways, I see you finally obtained everything you need for Mega Evolution! A Mega Stone for the Pokémon, a Mega Ring for the Trainer, and a strong bond with your Pokémon.” Sycamore said.  
“Yeah, apparently I had a strong bond with Korrina’s Lucario.” Harry said.  
“That Lucario kept finding Harry.” Shauna commented.  
“A strong bond?” Diantha asked, as if asking for confirmation for something.  
“It’s only a hypothesis, but I think the bond between Pokémon and Trainer is the key to the new evolution. But what is this bond, exactly? And why are there examples of Mega Evolution only in the Kalos region?” Sycamore asked.  
“That you know of Professor, for all you know the Hoehn Region could have links to Mega Evolution.” Diantha said.  
“That’s true, there’s still so much we don’t know…” Sycamore said.  
“Does this make you think of something like Kalos’s Legendary Pokémon? Found only here in the Kalos region, right? Maybe it’s not a coincidence that Mega Evolution is found here.” Diantha said.  
“Legendary Pokémon?” Harry asked, thinking of Jirachi.  
“Ah, you don’t really live here so you don’t know. The Kalos Region has three Legendary Pokémon; Yveltal, Xerneas, and the third one is unknown but is said to be the Order to the two Legendaries.” Sycamore said.  
“That’s really interesting.” Harry said.  
“Yeah, the more you know, the more there is to research! The excitement never ends, does it?” Sycamore said.  
“Nope, you can find excitement anywhere you look.” Diantha said.  
“Oh! That’s right! I came here to give you this!” Sycamore said, handing Harry a disc.  
“That’s HM Fly, it allows you to fly to any city and land in front of the Pokémon Centers.” Sycamore said.  
“Thanks a lot! The three of us have been waiting for this.” Harry said, the other two nodding.  
“Well then you three, Diantha, I hope to see you guys again soon!” Sycamore said before leaving.  
“Bonds…. They really are important to us all, aren’t they?” Diantha mused.  
“Of course they are, bonds are what makes life so fun. Without them we’d be alone in the world.” Shauna said.  
“When I’m acting, I think I’m always trying to forge a bond between myself and the character I’m playing. If all I think about is how I’m nothing like a character, then I’ll just hate playing it. But if I focus on what I have in common with the character and put myself in her shoes, I might be able to understand her.” Diantha said.  
“It’s different for everyone. We form bonds for many reasons but there’s always a reason that all people share when they make a bond. They make it so that they don’t feel alone.” Harry said, thinking of his old friends Hermione and Ron.  
“True, it’s the same for people—or Pokémon. Hah. Never mind me! I’m just babbling about my own things.” She said chuckling.  
“It’s alright! It’s nice to learn something new about a person.” Harry said.  
“Let’s have a battle the next time we meet, shall we? I’m still looking forward to it!” She said before leaving.  
“H-harry. The Champion asked you for a battle.” Grant said, surprised.  
“So?” Harry asked.  
“So?! Champions rarely ask others for battles, it’s usually them who get asked for a battle.” Grant said.  
“Really? I’d think they’d be like every Trainer, wanting to battle with a Trainer because it’s fun.” Harry said.  
“You really have some interesting views.” Grant said with a smile.  
They then got onto the monorail and took it to the next part of the town where they stopped at the Pokémon Center to get their rooms. Then they headed off to the Pokémon Gym where Serena was waiting for Harry.  
“Hey! You’re on time! Could you please show me Mega Evolution? Of course whether you use it or not is entirely up to you, but… I’d like to know what it looks like. Of course this is supposed to be a fun battle.” She said before sending out her Meowstic.  
Harry responded by sending out his Greninja, which had evolved during a Trainer fight on the way to Courmarine City. Harry told Greninja to use Acrobatics. Of course Serena couldn’t have that so Meowstic used Fake Out which caused Greninja to flinch. Harry once again told Greninja to use Acrobatics which hit. Meowstic then used Disarming Voice which hit and seemed to weaken Greninja. Harry then told Greninja to use Surf. The result was a gigantic wave of water coming out from under Greninja and slamming into Meowstic, knocking her out, causing Serena to send out Quilladin. Harry then returned Greninja and brought out Charmeleon.  
“Going for a Type advantage now are you?” She asked.  
“I figured I should spice things up.” Harry said before ordering Charmeleon to use Dragon Rage which was followed up by Quilladin using Bite. Harry had Charmeleon use Dragon Rage one more time which was followed up by another Bite.   
“End it with Ember!” Harry shouted.  
Sure enough Charmeleon used Ember on Quilladin which knocked him out. Serena then sent out Absol to which Harry returned Charmeleon and sent out Lucario.  
“Ready to end this in one go Lucario?” Harry asked.  
“Definitely.” was Lucario’s reply.  
Harry raised his arm with the Mega Ring on it to the sky and it began glowing. Soon after so did Lucario. When the glowing reached a peak then vanished in Lucario’s place was now Mega Lucario. Harry then ordered Mega Lucario to use Power-Up Punch which slammed into Absol, instantly knocking it out.  
“As a Pokémon Trainer, I find you really interesting.” Serena said, sighing.  
“Why do you make that sound bad?” Harry asked.  
“It’s nothing really but…. Even though we set off from Vaniville Town at the same time, you somehow became stronger than me. What could be so different about us? Eh, It doesn’t really matter though, Pokémon battles aren’t about competition right? Good luck with your Gym Battle. Do your best, OK?” She said before leaving.  
“She’s really learning.” Shauna said with a smile.  
“Yep, she’s so different from that girl who started her journey, looking to be the strongest.” Harry said before heading into the gym.  
The gym was a gigantic tree in the middle with various ropes you had to climb and swing across to reach the top. Grant whistled at it.  
“Reminds you of your gym?” Harry asked.  
“Yup, now let’s get climbing.” Grant said in a determined voice.  
Unlike Grant’s gym which was pretty straight forward Ramos’ gym was very much a maze. You hand to climb ropes, swing across ropes, and slide down ropes. All to make it to the Gym Leader. When they reached Ramos they were met with a round Pokémon Field that was in the middle of an office with Ramos in the center.  
“Ho! So yeh’ve made it clear up here! I’m the Gym Leader, Ramos’s the name. So what’d yeh think, whippersnapper? Did yeh enjoy the garden playground I made with all these sturdy plants o’ mine?” Ramos asked.  
“Ramos, you know I love them.” Grant said.  
“Oh is that you Grant ol’ boy?” Ramos asked  
“Yeah, I’m traveling with these two, it’s Harry here who wants to challenge you.” Grant said.  
“Well then Harry, the strength of these plants is a sign o’ my strength as a gardener and a Gym Leader! Yeh sure yer up to facing all that?” Ramos said.  
“Bring it old man!” Harry joked.  
“All right then!” Ramos said.  
“This is a match between Challenger Harry Potter and Gym Leader Ramos. Each Trainer may have three Pokémon however only the Challenger may switch out Pokémon. The winner is decided when one side cannot continue.” Grant said.  
With that all said, Ramos sent out Jumpluff and Harry sent out Greninja.  
“A Water-Type against a Grass Gym? Not very smart of yeh boya.” Ramos said.  
“Not everything is as you see, Greninja! Use Acrobatics!” Harry yelled.  
The ovals on Greninja’s legs and arms changed to sky blue as Greninja jumped to Jumpluff and spun around it, attacking all over, instantly knocking out Jumpluff.  
“See? This match is going to be done before you can do anything.” Harry said.  
“Oh really?” Ramos said, sending out a Gogoat.  
Harry once again had Greninja use Acrobatics. The attack landed and once again knocked out Ramos’ Pokémon. Ramos sent out Weepinbell next which was once again knocked out by Acrobatics.  
“Well, I’ll be, you did end it before I could do anything.” Ramos said with a laugh.  
“The winner of this match is the Challenger!” Grant shouted.  
“Yeh believed in yer Pokémon… And they believed in yeh, too… That’s what made them so powerful I couldn’t do anything. Mighty oaks from acorns grow. Go on, then. Yeh’ve earned it. Here’s yer own Plant Badge, sprout.” Ramos said, handing Harry a leaf shaped badge.  
“May as well take this too, it’s TM86 Grass Knot. The heavier the Pokémon the stronger the move is.” Ramos said, handing Harry a disc.  
“Thanks!” Harry said before turning towards the exit which was a gigantic slide. The three jumped on and slid down, cheering all the way. When they got out it was getting dark out so the trio went to the Pokémon Center to sleep for the Pokémon Showcases in the morning.   
When they reached the location of the Pokémon Showcases it was a gigantic building with balloons all around. The first Showcase of the day was the Female’s Division or more commonly known as the Princess Division. Shauna registered with the Bulbasaur she got back in Lumiose and her Braxien, which had evolved back in Shalour City. Harry and Grant headed to the audience. Soon enough a man wearing a blue trench coat and a blue hat carrying a black staff with a Kelfki on the top came out.  
“Welcome everyone to the Courmarine Pokémon Showcase Princess Division, you know me as Monsieur Pierre! Today we have twelve contestants today competing for the Courmarine Princess Key!” Pierre shouted, Klefki coming up and showing off the key.  
The Courmarine Princess Key was a golden key with a heart shaped blue gem inlayed in the key. The end of the key was shaped like a tiara with blue gems in the tips.  
“The theme of today’s Showcase for the Female Division is styling. Our contestants will dress up their Pokémon in looks that fit them and then present the Pokémon by walking down the runway. After that when we have our four finalists it is time for the Freestyle Round. In that round, much like the contests of Sinnoh and Hoehn, the Trainers will show off the beauty and grace of their Pokémon. However a big difference is that the Trainer must be a part of the presentation.” Pierre said.  
An assistant came up and spoke into Pierre’s ear.  
“Oh! It’s time for the Courmarine Pokémon Showcase, Princess Division, to begin!” Pierre shouted.  
The first set of three girls came out and began to design their Pokémon. One of them had a Sylveon just like Harry and was adorning it with various Ribbons that brought out their Pokémon’s beauty. She ended up winning and proceeding to the next round. The next set of girls came and went just as the next did and soon it was the last set of three, in which Shauna was part of. Shauna was styling her Bulbasaur’s back with colourful flowers. Shauna and Bulbasaur then proceeded to walk down the walkway, gaining many cheers. When it came to vote Shauna ended up winning the round.  
“Alright everyone! It’s time for the finals, the Freestyle round! First up is the winner from the first set of girls, Mademoiselle Syvia!” Pierre announced.  
Syvia was the girl who dressed up her Sylveon the first round. She did moderately well with Sylveon and her other Pokémon, Mismagius. After Sylvia were the other two winners and then finally it was Shauna. Shauna walked out in a beautiful outfit that seemed to match both her Braxien and her Bulbasaur. However it was not a dress, as she was wearing pants and a flowy shirt. Shauna first had her Bulbasaur shoot multiple Energy Balls into the air. She then started flipping towards Braxien and landed hands first onto Braxien’s hands. Braxien then pushed Shauna into the air and followed up with multiple Embers, all of them hitting the Energy Balls, causing explosions that turned into Fireworks with Shauna in the middle. It was reminiscent of their time at Parfum Palace. This performance caused raucous cheering all over the room.  
A few minutes later all four contestants were on the stage and above them a lock that corresponded to each of them.  
“Alright everyone! Use your Pokélumes to vote for your favorite!” Pierre shouted.  
Everyone held up the Pokélume stick and orbs came flying out first it was a few for Sylvia and the other contestants but then it was a gigantic amount for Shauna. By the time it was finished, Shauna’s was mostly filled it.  
“It looks like we have our winner! Mademoiselle Shauna!” Pierre shouted, as Klefki flew to Shauna and gave her the key, everyone cheering.  
Soon after that everyone was granted a 30 minute break, so that the males could register and people leave if they wanted to. Harry went and registered with his Greninja and Meowstic. After that 30 minutes were up there was a different person as the announcer. Out came a woman with long red hair and a jester-like outfit.  
“Hello everyone! Welcome to the Courmarine City Pokémon Showcase, Prince Division! You may know me as Mademoiselle Piera. Today we have nine contestants, which is understandable since this is a new idea we’re trying! They are all competing for the Courmarine Prince Key!” Mademoiselle Piera announced, her own Klefki floating on her staff.   
The Courmarine Prince Key looked very much like the Courmarine Princess Key, except the gem was red and the tiara was a crown.  
“Today’s Showcase theme is baking! Because of this theme, for the first round we have three judges who came in to test the Poképuffs that our contestants make today. After that round we have the Freestyle round! Much like the Princess Division, the guys must perform with their own Pokémon and present a wondrous display for us!” Piera said.  
The three judges were actually a shock to the audience. The first judge was none other than Viola, the First Gym Leader and her now evolved Masquerain. The second judge was Fashion Star and Gym Leader of Laverre Town, Valerie and her Sylveon. The last judge was Ramos and his Gogoat.  
“That’s right folks! Our three judges are none other than Pokémon Gym Leaders! Also I heard from two of the judges that apparently someone who they believe to have a chance at beating Pokémon Champion Diantha is competing!” Piera shouted, causing the crowd to go crazy.  
Soon enough it was time to start the Pokémon Showcase. Like Shauna, Harry didn’t come in till the end. When it was Harry’s turn he went straight to work. Because of the Dursley’s he was the equivalent of a five star baker. So he would use all his skills to make the best Poképuff available. He had Meowstic look for the right ingredients and Greninja help with the preparations. He then filled the mold with the batter and began to bake them. Once they were done they began to decorate it. When they were done the base of the Poképuff was pink with white icing on the top covered with pink icing and on top were three cherry blossoms. Soon enough though time was up and they served the Poképuffs.  
“My, is this what I think it is?” Valerie mystically said.  
“Yes, I think it is, it’s a Supreme Spring Poképuff.” Viola said.  
“These are really hard to make, since they’re considered the epitome of Sweet Poképuffs.” Ramos said.  
Sure enough the judges all picked Harry and he moved on to the final round. The first two contestants went and did decent jobs some getting a lot of applause.   
“It’s time for our last contestant, who is the up and coming Pokémon Trainer! Monsieur Harry!” Piera announced  
When it came to Harry’s turn he knew what he was doing. First he had Meowstic use Shadow Ball multiple times and then hold him in the air while spinning the Shadow Balls around him. Then he had Greninja use Acrobatics to disrupt every Shadow Ball. It created a magnificent show of sparkles and mystique as soon enough Meowstic made the sparkles dance in the air, awing the audience.  
Soon enough it was time for the audience to vote. Just like Shauna’s the lumes first seemed to go to the other contestants until lots and lots of lumes went to Harry. Harry’s lock was almost filled in completely.  
“And it looks like the winner is Monsieur Harry!” Piera shouted as her Klefki gave Harry the key.  
After that the trio went out to dinner to celebrate. What shocked them was that the three Gym Leaders came in to visit them.  
“Hey there Harry, Shauna, Grant! Harry and Shauna your guys’ performances were photo op worthy!” Viola shouted.  
“Yes, the Pokémon had a lot of compliment to pay you.” Valerie added.  
“Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Performer! What a combination.” Ramos said.  
“We’re so glad you liked it.” Harry said, Shauna nodding.  
“I’m looking forward to facing off against you when you come to Laverre Town.” Valerie said.  
“Same here!” Harry said.  
They all chatted a bit before heading off to the Pokémon Center where they went to sleep to be ready for their trip through the Lumiose Badlands. On their way out of Courmarine however Harry received a message from Lysandre, the owner of Lysandre Labs.  
“Professor Sycamore told me you can now wield Mega Evolution. That is truly wonderful. With that power, you can steer your future in a better direction! We can’t just cover up the old filth with new filth! I implore you to consider what we need to do to change the world into a new, beautiful world.” Lysandre’s message said.  
“Seriously what’s with that guy’s obsession with beauty?” Harry asked.  
“You personally know Lysandre?” Grant asked.  
“We ran into him before and he was interested in us. Except he kept spouting stuff about beauty.” Shauna said.  
With that they headed off to the Lumiose Badlands. When they got into the gate area they ran into Sina and Dexio.  
“What took you so long! Ha! Just kidding you guys. We weren’t really waiting for you. We were on our way to the Power Plant at Professor Sycamore’s request. But the gate connecting Lumiose City to Route 13 has been shut by a mysterious power outage. We have to investigate.” Dexio said.  
“Anyways! So there’s Central Kalos and Coastal Kalos right? Can you tell me what comes next?” Sina asked.  
“I’m just going to give you the answer. It’s Mountain Kalos. So we’re going to take this opportunity and power up your Pokédexes again.” Dexio said, installing software into Shauna’s and Harry’s Pokédex.  
“You know… You look different somehow. Your faces seem more mature. Ha! Just joshing with you, I’ll be taking my leave now! Bon voyage” Sina said before they left.  
“Huh, a power outage? Do you want to check it out?” Shauna asked Harry.  
“Yeah definitely. It’s extremely odd for something like that to last this long especially with how you’ve told me Power Plants are run here. I bet it’s Team Flare.” Harry said.  
“Yeah, they’re always up to no good.” Shauna added.  
“Well, let’s hope we don’t get hurt.” Grant said.  
“Same here.” Harry said, before they headed off.  
On their way towards the Power Plant something caught Harry’s eye. When he picked it up he found it to be a Power Plant Pass which he pocketed. Sure enough when they reached the Power Plant, guarding the door was a Team Flare Member who Harry immediately sent his Greninja towards.  
“I’m a member of the stylish Team Flare, and I’m gonna win in style!” The man said before sending out Houndoom.  
Harry immediately used Surf which knocked out Houndoom real fast. Harry then returned Greninja and sent out Meowstic as the grunt sent out Golbat. Meowstic used Psyshock which was super effective but didn’t defeat the Golbat in one hit so Golbat hit Meowstic with swift. Thankfully the next Psyshock knocked out the Golbat.  
“I’ll stylishly run away! Wait!” The man said before franticly searching his pockets.  
“Where’s my Power Plant Pass! H-how in the world do you have a Power Plant Pass?” The grunt shouted.  
“Well, maybe you shouldn’t leave things lying around.” Harry mocked  
“You plan on going to the Power Plant, don’t you?!” The grunt said.  
“Yup, bye!” Harry and Shauna said before all three of them walked past the grunt and into the Power Plant.  
They managed to make it through the first hallway with no problem it was as soon as they reached the second area that they ran into resistance.  
The grunt had a serious obsession with knock knock jokes before he finally asked a legitimate question.  
“Seriously though. Who are you? Only authorized personnel are allowed in here!” The man said before sending out a Scraggy.  
Shauna took this one by sending out her Floette. She had her Floette use Dazzling Gleam which knocked out the Scraggy in one hit. When the grunt sent out a Croagunk she swapped out for her Braxien. She had her Braxien use Psyshock which landed a super effective hit on the Croagunk knocking him out.  
“I’ll ask again, just who are you? Who do you think you are? Team Flare is busy… redirecting… the power that’s supposed to go to Lumiose City, see? Don’t get in our way!” The grunt said.  
“Ugh why do these guys think we’ll do what they say?” Shauna asked.  
“It’s Evil Villain Behavior 101.” Harry joked.  
As they progressed into the main room of the Power Plant they ran into more Team Flare Grunts. However like before it was extremely easy to take them out. When they reached the center there was a bald man with a white suit and a woman with a red dress and a visor. They both seemed to be arguing.  
“If you are concerned about facts then we have enough energy to power it.” The woman said.  
“Well then we better get going we have other work to be done.” The man said.  
“What other work do you mean? Perhaps you mean these annoying Trainers behind us?” The woman said.  
“Huh, I didn’t think there were anyone left after taking care of the workers.” The man said before sending out a Houndoom.  
Harry sent out Greninja and had Greninja use Surf which knocked out Houndoom fast.  
“If my analysis is correct—and it always is—this battle is 100 percent a failure on my part.” The Admin said.  
“Scientist, take care of this pesky intruder!” The man ordered.  
“Ah ha ha! It would be my pleasure! Come on little Trainer, Let’s see what you got! ” The woman said.  
“Allow me to introduce myself, intruder. My name is Aliana. As you can see, I am one of Team Flare’s Scientists. I’m researching a certain something that you wouldn’t understand, anyway. Unfortunately for you, I’ve been charged with the simple task of your elimination.” She said, sending out a Mightyena.  
Harry sent out Greninja who used Surf. It did some damage but the Mightyena stood strong still. The Mightyena quickly used Bite and it did quite a bit of damage to Greninja. However Greninja quickly knocked out Mightyena with Acrobatics.  
“Ugh! You’re quite strong. Oh yes—very strong indeed. Ah ha ha! Well I certainly didn’t expect you to be so interesting! I do hope we can meet again!” The woman said before departing.  
A minute later two people approached them that looked a lot like Sina and Dexio.  
“Oh my! You chased off that mysterious bunch before we could even get here?” The Sina look alike said.  
“Well, I guess there’s always room for more defenders of Kalos! Let me heal your Pokémon as thanks!” She said, healing all of their Pokémon.  
“You and your Pokémon are the ultimate team! No doubt about it! But don’t push yourself too hard. Here. Take these.” The Dexio look alike said, giving them Full Restores.  
“Thanks to you, the power is back on in Lumiose City. Now people can pass through the gate connecting Route 13 to Lumiose City again!” He said.  
“Well, I think us mysterious people will be off now! I leave before being left. I decide. Au revoir!” Sina look alike said before leaving.  
“That was Sina and Dexio wasn’t it?” Harry said.  
“Yup.” Grant said.  
“Horrible disguises.” Shauna said, before they left, making their way to Lumiose City.  
When they almost reached the gate they ran into a really tall man who looked homeless.  
“The Pokémon…. The flower Pokémon… The Pokémon that was given eternal life…” The man said before leaving.  
Soon enough they reached Lumiose City.  
“Hey, they’re going to turn on the Prism Tower soon! Let’s go see it!” Shauna said.  
“That does sound interesting.” Harry said.  
“Yeah especially since the Tower is where the Pokémon Gym is.” Grant said.  
So they then headed down the road and reached the Prism Tower. In front of it was a blonde haired little girl and a blond haired boy.  
“Good timing! They’re just about to turn on the lights! Look! It’s Clemont and his little sister, Bonnie! Those two are my friends!” Shauna said.  
“Aren’t you done yet?” Bonnie asked.  
“Not quite… I just have to check on the lighting circuit here.” Clemont said.  
“Oh, Shauna! And Grant!” Bonnie said, noticing the trio.  
“And you are… a challenger? Sorry, but could you wait a moment? C’mon Clemont!” Bonnie said.  
“All right! Everything’s ready! The future is now, thanks to science! Prism Tower lighting system… ACTIVATE!” Clemont yelled.  
Suddenly the entire Prism Tower lit up from bottom to top.  
“I think you call this feeling being ‘entranced’, right? Now, I have another great memory with you, Big H!” Shauna said.  
“Excellent… My Prism Tower lightning worked brilliant like my other inventions!” Clemont said.  
“Yeah. Right. Whatever… There are challengers waiting for you, you know.” Bonnie said before they headed in.  
“Clemont’s inventions are amazing. He gave me one that solves puzzles, but it always feels like a shame to use it, so I haven’t yet. Let’s go.” Shauna said.  
The Lumiose Gym was interesting enough. Apparently to get to Clemont you had to answer questions correctly and battle the trainer guarding the elevator. It was easy enough to pass all the questions and reach the top. When they got there Clemont was waiting for them with Bonnie right there.  
“Oh! Thank you again for coming. Allow me to introduce myself…” Clemont said, but was cut off by Bonnie.  
“This is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, Clemont! You’d better watch out! My brother’s strong! As strong as you’d expect a Lumiose City Gym Leader to be, got it?” She said.  
“Bonnie! How many times do I have to remind you… It’s not my own strength that matters, nor any other Trainer’s. None of us would be here if it weren’t for our Pokémon.” Clemont said.  
“I know, I know! Anyways, I hope you two have an awesome battle!” Bonnie said.  
“She’s right about that, at least. Let’s both do our best in battle.” He said, sending out his first Pokémon, Emolga.  
“This will be a battle between Challenger Harry Potter and Gym Leader Clemont. Each Trainer may only use three Pokémon but only the Challenger may switch Pokémon, unless by the use of a move. The winner is decided when one side cannot continue.” Bonnie said.  
Harry sent out Meowstic, as he figured Greninja would be at a disadvantage. He had Meowstic use Psyshock which hit but Emolga used Volt Switch which swapped out Emolga for Magneton. Meowstic then used Shadow Ball which then Magneton used Thunderbolt. Meowstic used Shadow Ball again and then was knocked out by Thunderbolt. Harry then sent out Charmeleon and had him use Flame Burst which knocked out Magneton. Clemont then sent out Heliolisk. Heliolisk used Thunderbolt which seemed to be a critical hit and knocked out Charmeleon. Harry then sent out Sylveon. Sylveon followed up with Swift which slammed into Heliolisk. Heliolisk then used Thunderbolt which didn’t hurt Sylveon much. Sylveon again used Swift which again, hit Heliolisk. Heliolisk once again hit Sylveon with Thunderbolt which seemed to take a lot out of Sylveon. Sylveon quickly finished it with Quick Attack, knocking out Heliolisk. Clemont then sent out his Emolga. Emolga then followed up with Aerial Ace which left Sylveon on his last legs. However Sylveon used Swift which knocked out Emolga.  
“The winner is Harry Potter! M-my brother…. You lost?” Bonnie announced before looking shocked.  
“Oh, Bonnie… When will you learn there’s no shame in losing? I’m glad whenever I get to learn something new thanks to strong Challengers like this boy here.” Clemont said.  
“All Right.” Bonnie said.  
“Now, to the victor go the spoils! This Voltage Badge belongs to you!” Clemont said, handing Harry a thunderbolt styled badge.  
“Take this TM as well…” Clemont said.  
“Oh, I know! I know this one! It’s TM24! That’s Thunderbolt! It has a Power of 90, and it’s accuracy is 100 percent! It’ll never miss! It’s a really popular Electric Move because of that!” Bonnie said as Clemont handed Harry a disc.  
“Arghhh! Bonnie, you--!! The future is now, thanks to science! Behold the machine that gives: Technical Machines!” Clemont said.  
Everyone sweat dropped at that.  
“I just wanted to be able to say it, Ok? At least once. Look, I’m not… It’s not like I’m just trying to make myself stronger or… All I’m trying to do is enjoy every day to the fullest with my Pokémon, while doing the science that I love with my inventing.” Clemont said.  
They all said goodbye and then left the Tower however Harry received a Holo Clip as they left. It was a message from Sycamore.  
“Hello there! I wanted to talk to you for a little bit. Could you come to Lysandre Café? Do you know where it is? You can see it from outside the Pokémon Center right by Prism Tower. It’s the red café. Just hop in taxi if you can’t find it. Be seeing you soon!” Sycamore’s message said.  
When they entered Lysandre café Sycamore and Lysandre were there.  
“Oh hey you three! I was just having a conversation with Lysandre about Mega Evolution.” Sycamore said.  
“I would like to congratulate you as well. Mega Evolution is something I, too, would like to be able to use.” Lysandre said.  
“Actually, Lysandre himself is of royal ancestry… He truly is a chosen one.” Sycamore said.  
“True. I’m a descendant of the king’s younger brother. That being said, that story is 3,000 years old. So it might not be entirely reliable.” Lysandre said.  
“By the way, Harry… Do you know where the Holo Caster is made?” Sycamore asked.  
“Yeah aren’t they made in Lysandre’s Labs?” Harry asked.  
“Yep! Lysandre is a great man. He supports Trainers and Pokémon research with some of the profit from the Holo Caster.” Sycamore said.  
“People can be divided into two groups. Those who give… and those who take… It’s just as how the Kalos region’s two Legendary Pokémon gave life and took life. I want to be the kind of person who gives… But in this world, some foolish humans exist who would show their strength by taking what isn’t theirs. They’re filth!” Lysandre yelled, causing the trio to back away slowly.  
“Long, long ago, the king of Kalos sought to take everything for his own, and he created a terrible weapon. Then the fire of destruction was unleashed… That is the legend that is passed down. Kalos is beautiful right now! There will be no foolish actions if the number of people and Pokémon do not increase. That being said, the future isn’t decided. You can’t be sure each day will be like the one before. What the king of Kalos did was reprehensible, but… The ultimate weapon did manage to wash the world clean of that era’s filth.” Lysandre said, before handing Harry a crown shaped rock.  
“Thank you for listening. Take that as an apology for my taking up your time.” Lysandre said before leaving.  
“What a passionate person. He’s just like a blazing flame. Perhaps his pride in his lineage is what makes him burn so intensely.” Sycamore said.  
“Uh, sure.” Harry said.  
“That being said, what Lysandre says is only one way of looking at things… It’s not necessarily the truth. Harry! What’s truly important is the time you spend together with others! Treasure these moments spent traveling the Kalos region with your Pokémon!” Sycamore said before saying goodbye.  
When they left Harry got a Holo Caster message from Trevor.  
“Hello, How have you been? I just wanted to let you know we’re all going to meet on Route 14. Please come and join us.” Trevor’s message said.   
They decided to head out to Route 14 since they had to head that way anyways to reach the next city. When they got to Route 14 Trevor shouted out to them.  
“Hey guys!” Trevor shouted, standing right next to Serena.  
“You arrived very quickly!” Trevor said.  
“Oh, hi, Big H.” Serena said.  
“We were just comparing how complete our Pokédexes are. I won, of course!” Trevor said.  
“I’ll leave filling up the Pokédex to you guys, Trevor. I don’t like it when everyone does the same thing anyway…” Serena said.  
“Big H! Let’s compare how many Pokémon we’ve seen, just like we always do! This time let’s compare how many Pokémon we’ve seen in the Mountain Kalos Pokédex! To put it another way, I’m challenging you to my own kind of Pokémon battle.” Trevor said.  
Sadly however Trevor lost, as Harry and the gang had seen various mountain Pokémon.  
“There sure are many different kinds of Pokémon in Kalos. I’d ask you to battle me but I’m trying to figure out a few things.” Serena said.  
After that they talked a bit before Tierno showed up and Shauna had a suggestion.  
“Let’s go to the haunted house!” Shauna said.  
“The one by Laverre City? That’s just a rumor, isn’t it?” Trevor asked.  
“C’mon! Let’s all go find out if the rumor’s true together!” Shauna said.  
“I think I’ll pass.” Serena said, saying she wanted to spend time with her Pokémon before leaving.  
They all decided to go for it and headed into the forest. Soon enough they reached the house in the forest.   
“So this is the house?” Shauna asked.  
“It IS a scary house, isn’t it? Well, I guess we should go inside.” Trevor said.  
“What?! You’re going inside? Are you all serious?” Tierno shouted.  
“Serena is off spending time with her Pokémon. So I guess we’ll just have to go in without her and see if the rumor is true by ourselves.” Trevor said.  
“It’ll be interesting anyways.” Grant said as they all headed inside.  
“Let’s get started, then… It was a dark and stormy night many years ago. Lost, I arrived at this house and went inside. The lights would not turn on, so I fearfully looked around the house. Eventually, I made my way into the kitchen. There was no sign of anyone being there….. I found the fridge, and when I opened it, a faint light leaked out. I could finally make out my surroundings. And I saw the faint outline of a man huddling in the corner of the room. I tried to tell him that I was lost and I was hoping he’d let me stay until the morning, but when I approached him. The man suddenly screamed, “Stay back!” I apologized and continued to plead my case. “Please can’t you help me?” “I’m not talking to you!” he shouted. I looked at the man in surprise. When I did this, the man asked me… “Can’t you see them? Behind you!” “A horde of faceless men!”” The man told.  
“Now then.. Since I told a wonderful story that will always haunt you… Would you be so kind as to tip me?” The man asked.  
“You’re charging us?” Shauna shouted.  
“Even haunted houses aren’t free, you know!” The man said.  
Harry reluctantly tipped the man a hundred yen. Everyone complained and left immediately after that the trio headed into Laverre City. They went to the Boutique first to get a few things and then headed to the Pokémon Center to get into their rooms and go to sleep because it was late. In the morning they head to the Laverre City Gym. The first floor was the Fashion Shop which sold all of Valerie’s Collections. It seemed to be modeled after a Doll House and they had to get to the top via teleporters to fight Valerie. Soon enough they reached Valerie’s room where she was waiting in the center of the room.  
“Hello there, my Pokémon told me that you were coming. Your performance was amazing in the Pokémon Showcase. You’ve flown all the way through my Gym, fluttering down to me on a fortunate wind. I suppose you have earned yourself the right to a battle, as a reward for your efforts. As you know, I am Valerie. I am the one who leads this Fairy-type Gym. I hope your visit will prove entertaining to you. The elusive Fairy types may appear frail as a breeze and delicate as a bloom, but they are strong.” Valerie said.  
“This will be a match between Challenger Harry Potter and Gym Leader Valerie. Each trainer may use only three Pokémon however only the Challenger may switch out at any time. The winner is decided when one is no longer able to continue.” Grant said.  
Immediately after that Harry sent out Greninja and Valerie sent out Mawile. Greninja used Surf which landed head on. Mawile responded by using Bite which did a nice chunk of damage. Harry then had Greninja use Surf again, knocking out Mawile. Next Valerie sent out Mr. Mime which Harry sent Greninja to use Acrobatics on. That move knocked out Mr. Mime quite fast, causing Valerie to send out her last Pokémon, Sylveon. Harry again had Greninja use Acrobatics which landed a hit on Sylveon. Sylveon tried trudging through by using Giga Impact. This move dealt a lot of damage to Greninja but Greninja quickly finished it with Quick Attack.  
“If the sun is shining tomorrow… That’d be reason enough to smile.” Valerie said.  
“Sylveon is unable to continue, Challenger Harry Potter is the winner!” Grant announced.  
“Yes… That was a fun battle. I shall reward you for this great victory. This is the Fairy Badge. It is yours now. Its beauty is captivating, is it not?” She said before handing Harry a pink badge.  
Valerie then gave Harry a disc but told him that she couldn’t remember what it was. They said their goodbyes and left for their next destination, the Pokéball Factory. When they reached the Factory Tierno and Trevor were at the bottom of the stairs complaining that a man won’t let them enter. The two then ran up to force the man to let them in. After that Serena came up.  
“We were supposed to meet here. I wonder what the matter is.” Serena said.  
Soon enough there was a shriek and Tierno and Trevor were running away, being chased by a Team Flare Grunt.  
“Team Flare? There might be something happening inside. Let’s check it out while the guard is gone!” Serena said.  
The trio went ahead and entered the factory and was met with a Team Flare Grunt. Serena came in for the rescue however.  
“With that suit you must be a Team Flare Member. Did you have to take a part-time job at the Poké Ball Factory to pay for that ugly suit?” Serena mocked.  
“What?! How dare you mock Team Flare! Mightyena get them!” The grunt shouted  
“I’ll take care of this! You go on ahead!” Serena shouted as she sent out her Chesnaught.  
The trio then went on ahead. The trio managed to navigate the factory without having to fight any of the grunts, thus saving their energy for the Director’s Office. It was there that they saw three women.  
“Come now, work for Team Flare! If you’d just help out, we wouldn’t have to carry all these Poké Balls by ourselves.” Said the green haired woman.  
“Or with a contribution of just five million yen you could become a member of Team Flare. It’s a no brainer!” The purple haired one said.  
“What in the world are you Team Flare fools thinking?! I’ll never forgive any group that tries to take all the Poké Balls for itself!” the man said.  
“Forget it. Quit wasting your time with this person.” The green haired person said.  
“I agree. There’s no one we can use here. Let’s blow this place to smithereens.” Said the red head before noticing the trio.  
“Well, what do we have here? Intruders?” the red head said.  
“You’re one to talk! You! Please! Help me!” Said the man.  
“My oh my. Getting a little desperate are we, Mr. Company President?” asked the red head.  
“Well I guess I’ll just have to extinguish your little glimmer of hope.” The woman said before sending out a Scraggy.  
Harry responded by sending out Greninja who then used Acrobatics. Acrobatics landed a super effective hit, knocking out Scraggy. The Admin then sent out Houndoom to which Greninja knocked out with Surf.  
“What?! Two hits! The woman shouted as she lost.  
“C-c’mon. You didn’t have to go all out for a pitiful president like him!” She said.  
“So lame! Just embarrassing from an admin! Still, no worries. We’re on it! This pair of scientists will clean up after you.” Said the Purple Haired one.  
“Let’s take him on two versus one. We must improve our chances of winning.” The green haired one said.  
“We’ll see about that!” Serena shouted as she barged into the room.  
“Sorry I’m late!” She apologized.  
“There’s another one?” The green haired asked.  
“One kid or two, it doesn’t make a lot of difference. When we’re the ones fighting together our odds of victory increase exponentially!” The woman said.  
They introduced themselves as Celosia (The purple haired) and Bryony (Green Haired). Celosia sent out Manectric while Bryony sent out Liepard. Harry sent out Greninja and Serena sent out Meowstic. Harry quickly had his Greninja use Acrobatics which thankfully knocked out the Liepard in one hit. However the Manetric followed up with Spark which did massive damage to the now Flying Type Greninja. Meowstic then slammed Manetric with Psychic. Greninja then used a move it learned recently, Extrasensory. Since Greninja was feeling really weak it did a lot of damage, knocking out Manetric.  
“No way! Wow, we’re lame.” Celosia said.  
“Probability is just probability, after all.. Absolutes do not exist.” Bryony said.  
The duo complained until the Admin shouted that they needed to leave. When they left the President approached both of them  
“You saved us! Thanks so very much! You’re astounding Pokémon Trainers for being so young. Very well, then. I want to show you my appreciation. I’ll give you a Master Ball or a Big Nugget. Pick whichever you like.” The President said.  
“I’d pick the Master Ball. I don’t really have much need for money.” Harry said  
The man handed Harry the Master Ball as well as the Big nugget.  
“You can have this one as well as a bonus! And for you, too, of course!” The man said, handing Serena the same items.  
“I have a feeling you two will put those items to good use unlike those Team Flare people. I have no clue what they were trying to accomplish.” The man said  
They headed out and ran into Trevor and Tierno who wanted to know if they could have a tour. Serena sadly told them about Team Flare which had Tierno panicked.  
“But Poké Balls are for everyone! You can’t just have them all.” He said  
They all said their goodbyes and left, all getting the Holo Caster Special Bulletin about the Poké Balls. The trio headed to the Pokémon Center to rest before the next City, Dendemille City, which was the location of the next Pokémon Showcase.   
The route to Dendemille City was a beautiful autumn looking route. It was filled with leaves of all colours everywhere. What Harry found weird were the Trainers hiding inside of the mounds of leaves. Of course the other two found that weird as well because apparently that wasn’t common in Kalos. When they crossed the bridge Harry got a weird message from Lysandre talking about how Mega Evolution is a Pokémon releasing all of its potential and him wondering if humans can do this too. Soon enough though they reached Dendemille City where it was snowing lightly. When they were making their way to the Pokémon Center they were stopped.  
“Why hello you three!” A familiar voice shouted.  
They all turned around and saw Professor Sycamore and Dexio.  
“How have you guys been?” Dexio asked.  
“Pretty fine.” Harry said.  
“Well, except for Team Flare attacking the Poké Ball Plant.” Shauna said.  
“Well there is that.” Grant said.  
“Team Flare?” Sycamore asked.  
“Yeah they stole a lot of the Poké Balls from the Factory.” Harry said.  
“Interesting… Anyways when I was younger I visited many different regions as well.” Sycamore said, looking contemplative.  
“You did? Where did you visit?” Harry asked.  
“Kanto, Hoehn, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova.” Sycamore said.  
“You visited all over?” Shauna asked.  
“Yup, and I met many kinds of Pokémon and noticed how each place has its own distinct flavors. So, I really came to enjoy trying new foods as a traveled. Because of my adventures, I’m an expert on cafés all over Kalos.” Sycamore said.  
“Um… Professor.” Dexio said  
“Come now Dexio. I’m going somewhere with this. Do you remember the Pokémon that Lysandre mentioned in that café?”  
“Yeah, Yveltal, Xerneas, and the one that hasn’t been determined.” Harry said.  
“Wonderful, I knew you would! According to material I’ve read, those who saw the first two were so overwhelmed by their power, they were only to say that Yveltal resembled the letter Y and Xerneas eyes resembled the letter X. Yveltal apparently absorbs energy whereas Xerneas can give energy. Both of them have a life span of 1,000 years.” Sycamore said.  
“Wherever do you think a Pokémon that amazing could be now?” Dexio asked.  
“When Kalos’s Legendary Pokémon loses all of their vitality, they go to sleep in a secret place. I don’t have a clue where it could be. The writings that mention it are also around a thousand years old, so they aren’t much help.” Sycamore said.  
“It would be absolutely astounding if you found one of them, Harry. Maybe I’ll look into the legend a little bit. If I find something, I’ll let you know!” Dexio said.  
“Ah ha ha! Oh, it would be a thrill if you found it, indeed! But your journey is yours and your Pokémon’s alone. I want you to enjoy yourself and do whatever you’d like!” Sycamore said, before leaving.  
Soon after Trevor ran over to them.  
“Um… Is the Professor gone already? I was hoping to have him have a look at my Pokédex in person.” Trevor asked.  
“Yeah he just left.” Harry said.  
“You like just missed him.” Grant said.  
“Oh well, I can still get my Pokédex evaluated at a Pokémon Center’s PC. Anyways, I’m heading off to go look for Pokémon in the Frost Cavern and fill up more of my Pokédex!” Trevor said before heading off.  
“Hum~ We have a day before the Showcase. Should we go there as well?” Harry asked.  
“Definitely, I do need to get me some more Pokémon and Ice tends to work as well as Rock.” Grant said.  
“Yeah we might find some cute Pokémon!” Shauna said.  
It was decided then, they headed off towards the northern path which led to a snowy area. When they crossed the bridge there was a man and a Mamoswine. Apparently the Mamoswine was concerned about Frost Cavern. Trevor came up to them  
“Mamoswine is a Pokémon that loves cold climates. So, maybe it has sensed something amiss in the Frost Cavern.” Trevor said.  
“And you are?” the man asked.  
“My name is Trevor. I’m researching the distribution of Pokémon in the Kalos region at Professor Sycamore’s request.” Trevor said.  
“I see. So that’s why you’re walking clear out to the Frost Cavern, then. Mamoswine seems concerned about something over there, so be careful.” The man said.  
“I will. Thank you. What are you going to do, Big H? I’m going to prepare for my expedition.” Trevor said.  
The trio then headed out towards Frost Cavern. When they entered it they saw that the cavern was covered in snow with patches of ice on the floor. They traversed through the cave, not really running into any Pokémon but when they reached the end they ran into three Team Flare members. However Trevor was right behind the trio.  
“It’s really cold in here, isn’t it, Big H? Is there something going on up ahead?” He asked.  
“Yeah, it’s Team Flare.” Harry said  
“This Abomasnow is a fine specimen! It’s absolutely brimming with energy. The more we agitate it, the stronger its Snow Warning Ability becomes, making the snow fall even more furiously. Let’s catch it swiftly and get out of here.” The blue haired chick said.  
“Stop.” The Abomasnow cried out.  
“HEY!” Trevor shouted, running up to them.  
“Hey, you Poké Ball thieves! What are you doing here?!” Trevor shouted.  
“What does it look like? We’re catching Pokémon. Why else would we have grabbed all of those Poké Balls? It was all so we could catch powerful Pokémon like this Abomasnow. It’s full of potent energy!” The blue haired lady said.  
“Energy?” Trevor asked.  
“You’re not the brightest one, are you? Whoever has the most Pokémon and the most energy will come out on top! Lazy people who just wait for things to be handed to them don’t get to have these resources!” The woman said.  
“But why is Team Flare amassing Pokémon, energy, and money? To put it another way, why is Team Flare always trying to take everything for itself?” Trevor asked.  
“Because, they want to be the ones to survive that’s why!” Harry shouted.  
“Yeah! That’s right it’s so only Team Flare can survive! After all, why should we care about saving people who aren’t on our side? Anyway, I don’t mind a healthy curiosity, but I’m afraid I just don’t have any more time for you. You two hurry up and send these kids packing!” The woman ordered, the grunts sending out their Pokémon.  
The one challenging Harry sent out Golbat and Harry sent Greninja out. Harry had Greninja use Extrasensory which was supereffective against Golbat, knocking it out instantly. The opponent then sent out Manetric which Harry responded with Extrasensory again but the Manetric used Roar afterwards which swapped out Greninja for Meowstic. Meowstic used Psyshock which knocked out the Manetric. Harry then challenged the blue haired chick.  
“Hmm.. You’re more powerful than you look. I wonder how much energy there is inside you. My name is Mable, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said before sending out Houndoom.  
“Well, I’d say the same but I’ll end this real quick.” Harry said, sending out Greninja.  
Greninja used Surf and it knocked out Houndoom.  
“You’re too strong!” She shouted.  
“Hmph! I have no patience for losing. Let’s get out of here!” Mable said before leaving.  
“Doesn’t battling with Team Flare scare you guys?” Trevor asked.  
“Not really. If it means saving someone then we’d do it again.” Harry said.  
“Yeah, I mean that’s what friends and good guys are for.” Shauna said.  
“If we stood aside then we’d be no better than them.” Grant said.  
“I admit it scares me. I don’t like battling them… But we managed to protect Abomasnow by pitching in there. I know I’m the reserved type, and I’m OK with that, but it’s important to be bold when necessary. Mamoswine doesn’t have to worry anymore and that’s what matters. All’s well that ends well.” Trevor said before leaving.  
Before they left Abomasnow handed Harry a glowing stone that seemed to match Abomasnow.  
“You’re giving me a Mega Stone?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll take good care of it.” Abomasnow said.  
They then left to head back to the Pokémon center where they quickly went to sleep so they could get up early the next day. When they woke up they headed to the Pokémon Showcase building. The first Showcase was the Prince Division. Shauna and Grant went to the Audience while Harry went to the waiting room.  
“Welcome everyone to the Dendemille Pokémon Showcase! Today’s first Showcase is the Prince Division who will be competing for the Dendemille Prince Key! We have twelve contestants participating for today’s key!” Piera said, presenting the Prince Key via her Klefki.  
The Prince Key had a red diamond gem set into the key and the same crown shaped end.  
“Today’s theme for the Prince Division is styling! Our contestants will be dressing their Pokémon to astound the audience. Anyways! It’s time for our first contestants!” Piera said.  
This time around Harry was in the first group. He had registered with Sylveon and Lucario this time around. Lucario was going to be the one he styled up for the first part. What Harry was going to do was make a martial arts outfit. Making it was easy enough but he had to make sure it fit to Lucario’s body proportions. Harry was successful enough and walked out with his Lucario. The results were instantaneous and people were cheering. By the end of the round Harry ended up winning the round. The next few rounds went by fast, select people winning. Soon enough it was time for the Freestyle round. Harry went up first with Lucario and Sylveon. Lucario started to use Aura Sphere which soon stopped midair. Sylveon then jumped from Aura Sphere to Aura Sphere using Quick attack, which seemed to pop each sphere causing sparkles to explode from the spheres. However when Sylveon jumped to the last one high in the air it didn’t pop.   
Sylveon then used its ribbons to pull Harry up to him and then flip him into the air. Soon enough the sphere popped after Sylveon jumped into Harry’s arms. Lucario then used High Jump Kick to jump high enough to catch both of them and land on the ground. That was the end of Harry’s turn. Everyone else went by and soon it was time for judging. By the end of the Poké Lumes voting Harry’s lock was halfway filled in. However thankfully Harry’s was just a bit more filled in than the person to his left.  
“And our winner is, once again! Harry Potter!” Piera shouted, handing Harry the Dendemille Key.  
After that Shauna and Grant congratulated Harry before Shauna went off to her Showcase.  
“Welcome everyone to the Pokémon Showcase, Princess Division! You know me as Monsieur Pierre! Today we have fifteen girls participating for the Dendemille Princess Key!” Pierre said, presenting the Princess Dendemille Key.  
It looked just like the Prince Key except the gem was blue and the crown was a tiara.  
“Today’s theme is Quiz! We are going to ask you some questions about how you would react to certain situations. The Audience then will vote based on your responses! Now let’s begin!” Pierre said.  
Shauna was part of the first group. Her Pokémon that were registered were Braxien and a Snorunt that she caught in the Caverns. However in the Quiz round her Pokémon weren’t with her.  
“Alright, first up Shauna. If you were faced with members of a criminal organization what would you do?” Pierre asked.  
This made Shauna laugh on the inside considering that’s what she kept ending up with.  
“I would fight them of course. While I could call Officer Jenny that doesn’t mean that she’s going to get there in time.” Shauna said.  
That response gave her some approval among the Audience. The questions followed the same suit of that. One was about what she would do if she found an injured Pokémon on the side of the road. By the end of the round Shauna ended up winning. It was soon enough time for the Freestyle Round and Shauna was up first. Shauna had Snorunt use Blizzard on the ground, freezing it over. Braxien and Shauna then grabbed hands and started to do a figure skating routine that combined with Psychic to execute some more difficult routines. By the end of the whole thing everyone was cheering. The next few contestants weren’t that good in comparison to Shauna’s so by the time it was to vote literally everyone voted for Shauna so her Lock was completely full.  
“Our winner is Shauna!” Pierre yelled, handing Shauna the key.  
After that they all left and headed to Pokémon Center and went to sleep. The next morning they made their way to Anistar City. The path to Anistar City was a gigantic snowy area. In order to get through it they had to ride on the Mamoswine. It was fun but also freezing cold. When they got to the end of the route Harry got a message from Serena challenging him to a battle in front of the Anistar City Gym. When they reached the city they were stopped by Sina.  
“I came in place of Dexio to tell you something. There’s a person here in Anistar City who knows about the Legendary Pokémon. I also brought you some gifts! Put them to good use!” She said handing them some Repeat Balls, explaining that they make it easier to capture Pokémon they’ve caught before.  
Sina then left after that. Harry and the gang stopped at the Pokémon Center to get a room and heal up before going to the Anistar Gym. When they got there Serena was waiting for Harry. She then challenged Harry and sent out Meowstic while Harry sent out Greninja. Greninja started with Acrobatics and Meowstic was followed up with Disarming Voice. Greninja ended it with Acrobatics. Serena then sent out Vaporeon and had it use Quick Attack. Greninja used Extrasensory and got hit gain by Quick Attack. Greninja then ended it with Acrobatics. Absol was sent out next and knocked out in one hit by Acrobatics. Chesnaught was last and was quickly taken out by Acrobatics as well.   
“Hah, That was a fun battle. My Pokémon are so much stronger but you and yours are still one step ahead of us. Anyways I’ll heal your Pokémon, good luck at fighting the Gym Leader.” She said leaving.  
At first when they entered the gym it was a room that led to nowhere but when they stepped into the middle the room shattered. It was now a gigantic ball maze where they had to teleport around the area to get to the gym leader. Soon enough Harry reached the Gym Leader. The Gym Leader was a tall woman with unique purple hair and was wearing a robe.  
“A ritual to decide your fate and future. The battle begins! I am the Anistar Gym Leader, Olympia! It will be an interesting time to fight you.” Olympia said.  
“This will be a match between Challenger Harry Potter and Gym Leader Olympia. Each Trainer may only use three Pokémon however only the Challenger may switch out Pokémon. The winner is decided when one side can no longer continue.” Grant announced.  
Olympia’s first Pokémon was a Sigilyph and Harry’s was Greninja. Greninja quickly used Acrobatics while Sigilyph used Light Screen. Harry once again used Acrobatics and knocked out Sigilyph. Olympia then sent out Slowking which was soon attacked by Acrobatics. Slowking then used Yawn which started to make Greninja fall asleep. Harry quickly ended it with Acrobatics but after that Greninja fell asleep. Harry returned Greninja and sent out Charizard while Olympia sent out Meowstic. Harry then raised his hand up in the air.  
“Ready to see something new guys?” Harry asked.  
Suddenly the ring started to react as did Charizard. Charizard started to glow and when the glow disappeared a much stronger looking Charizard was now showing. Suddenly the area in the room turned into harsh sunlight. Meowstic used Fake Out which prevented Charizard from attack. It then used Calm Mind which seemed to strengthen it. Charizard used Fire Fang on Meowstic which seemed to catch Meowstic on fire. Meowstic then used Psychic which seemed to do a lot of damage to Meowstic. However Charizard once again used Fire Fang which weakened Meowstic a lot. When Meowstic took damage from the fire it fainted, winning the battle.  
“Create your own path. Let nothing get in your way. Your fate, your future.” Olympia said with a smile.  
“Meowstic is unable to battle, Challenger Harry Potter wins!” Grant shouted.  
“Now, the Psychic Badge. A testament to your skill. Proof of your power.” She said, handing Harry a Badge that looked like an earring and then handed Harry a disc.  
“That’s TM04 Calm Mind. It strengthens both the defense and offense of a Pokémon. Pokémon that takes life awakens—voices of woe. That is your future.” She said ominously before teleporting them back to the entrance.  
“I wonder what she meant by that.” Harry said.  
“Olympia is a user of Psychic type Pokémon for a reason. She can see glimpses into the future.” Grant said.  
“That’s really interesting.” Shauna said.  
“Ugh, Seers.” Harry groaned.  
“Ah, you misunderstand. Psychic Trainers see glimpses of the future. Not the exact things that are going to happen but pictures of it.” Grant said, relaxing Harry.  
“I’m sure that getting the Psychic Badge wasn’t too hard for you.” Serena said, running up to him.  
“I think that I’ll challenge you to a daily battle after this is done. Seems like the friendly thing to do. Of course I don’t think that’ll happen.” Serena said.  
“Why not?” Harry asked.  
“Because, you’re going to other regions. I need to stay here and learn more about myself. If you ever come back I’ll be happy to fight you.” Serena said.  
Soon they received a Holo Cast Message form Lysandre.  
“Pokémon Trainers. I come to you by the Holo Caster to make an important announcement. Listen well. Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon, eliminate everyone who isn’t in our group, and return the world to a beautiful, natural state. Unproductive fools are consuming our future…. If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end. I repeat. We will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the slate clean. I’m sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all.” He said before ending the message.  
“What… was Lysandre saying? Wiping the slate clean? Eliminating everyone but Team Flare?! Harry we need to look for Team Flare’s headquarters! Perhaps he’s in Lumiose City…” She said before running off.  
“I do agree about that, everyone get on Charizard I’m going to fly us to Lumiose City.” Harry said.  
“Yeah let’s go, we have to stop this.” Shauna said.  
“Lysandre cannot do this to the world.” Grant said.   
They flew to Lumiose City and headed to Lysandre Café. There they quickly took out the Team Flare members there and learned that there was an entrance at the back of the café. They opened it and went inside. When they did they ran into Lysandre.  
“Welcome. This world will eventually reach the point of no return… Saving the lives of all is impossible. Only the chosen ones will obtain a ticket to tomorrow. Do you want to have a ticket? Or do you want to stop me.” Lysandre asked.  
“The answer is obvious! We’ll stop you!” Harry shouted.  
“Yeah you’re insane!” Shauna shouted.  
“This plan of yours is going to be stopped.” Grant said.  
“Show me in battle.” Lysandre said, sending out Mienfoo.  
Harry sent out Greninja and used Acrobatics which knocked out Mienfoo. After that Lysandre sent out Gyarados. Harry used Acrobatics which after which Greninja was hit by Aqua Tail. Greninja did it again but Aquatail slammed into it at the same time, knocking both out. Harry then sent out Sylveon while Lysandre sent out Murkrow. Sylveon used Moonblast which knocked out Murkrow. Then Lysandre sent out Pyroar which Harry returned Sylveon and then sent out Lucario. Harry Mega Evolved Lucario and had it use Bone Rush which knocked out Pyroar.  
“Excellent! I can feel the fire of your convictions burning deep within your heart! Wah ha ha! Your convictions, and those of your Pokémon, please me! You are here to stop me. But I ask you to wait. I tried to save people—and the world—with the profit from this lab. But my efforts had no effect… The world was just too vast… and too full of fools that I couldn’t save through my hard work alone… That’s why I decided the only way to save the world was to take it all for myself. I don’t expect that I will ever make you understand how I think and feel… Try to stop the ultimate weapon if you must, but to do so, you will have to explore our lab and have Pokémon battles with all you meet.” He said before explaining that one of the Scientists have the keys to the elevator.  
He then headed into the Elevator and left. Soon enough after moving through the area they ran into Aliana. Shauna took this one and easily defeated her. Aliana then taunted them asking which teleporter is the right one. Luckily the one they chose, the left one, was the correct one. They continued on and ran into Sina and Dexio who talked about looking for someone. Of course they denied that they knew the trio. Sina then gave them Revives, items that allowed a Trainer to bring a Pokémon back into the battle. They then left and continued on. The next scientist they ran into were the duo Celosia and Bryony. First up was Celosia which wasn’t hard enough to beat. Then it was Bryony which was again easy enough to defeat.  
“Your ability flies in the face of all probability! Just what is the source of your power?!” Bryony yelled.  
“You wouldn’t understand.” Was Shauna’s response.  
“What’s this?! Who would have thought a child like you could beat us both? You and your Pokémon were utterly in sync in that battle, and I know why. You’re here for answers, aren’t you? I suppose we’re at your mercy. I will tell you what I know, at least.” Celosia said.  
“We’ve been using the electricity we stole from the Power Plant to get everything prepared for activating the ultimate weapon. But it’s not like that’s all we’ll need to use it. Are you following me? We’ll need energy absorbed from Pokémon to power the device! Yes! It’s the stones on Route 10 that will steal that energy for us and power the ultimate weapon!” Bryony said.  
“In reality, those stones that line Route 10 are the graves of Pokémon. When the ultimate weapon was used to end that horrible war over 3,000 years ago, it stole the lives of all those Pokémon. Their lives were the price of peace then. And if we want to make our own wishes come true today, we in Team Flare also have to sacrifice something precious.” Celosia said.  
“That’s horrible! They’re using the energy of dead Pokémon.” Shauna said as they left.  
“We have to stop them.” Grant said.  
“Yeah, let’s go.” Harry said.  
Soon enough they ran into Mable, who they assumed had the key because she was the last Scientist.  
“Oh, oh, oh? You’re those kids from the Frost Cavern…. On your lonesome this time?” She asked.  
“No I’m with my Pokémon.” He said, with the other two nodding.  
“Interesting. We gather data about all the Trainers in the region through the Holo Caster, so we know all about you guys. And you know how the Mega Ring is used to awaken a Pokémon’s power right? Just like how the ultimate weapon can max out a Pokémon’s power. Looks like you and me are practically after the same thing, yeah?” She said.  
They began to battle and it was easy enough to take her Houndoom out with a Surf. Then it was really easy to take out Weavile with Moonblast.  
“Ding! Ding! You did it! To the victor goes the spoils! Here! An elevator key for you!” She said, handing him a key.  
They then rushed off to the Elevator and went down. When they reached the second floor they ran into the same man who they saw at the badlands in a prison with Lysandre staring at him.  
“Listen, one who will face Lysandre. A terribly long time ago… There was a man and a Pokémon. He loved it very much. But soon a war began and the man’s beloved Pokémon took part in the war. Several years passed. He was given a tiny box. The man wanted to bring the Pokémon back. No matter what it took. The man built a machine to give it life. He brought his beloved Pokémon back. The man had suffered too much. His rage still had not subsided. He could not forgive the world that had hurt the Pokémon he loved. He turned the machine into the ultimate weapon. The man became a bringer of destruction that ended the war. The Pokémon that was given life must have known… That the lives of many Pokémon were taken to restore its life. The resurrected Pokémon left the man.” The giant man told.  
“That is a really sad story.” Shauna said.  
“Yeah.” Harry and Grant responded.  
“Get the key back. It should not be used. Everything will vanish again. Do you want to know unending pain.. like I have?” The man said.  
“That is AZ. He has the same name as a king that lived three thousand years ago. And for some unknown reason, he had the key to the ultimate weapon hung around his neck. It’s finally time. Follow me to my chambers.” He said, walking off.  
They went down another floor and soon ran into a baldish man and Lysandre who were talking about the Poké Balls. Soon they turned to the trio.  
“One push of a button, and we can activate the ultimate weapon from this room. I believe being a chosen one means you have the potential to change the future! Whether we activate the ultimate weapon or leave it safely underground will rest upon if you actually have this potential or not.” He said before leaving.  
“Oh ho ho! I’ve been waiting for you. I need to do some research let’s begin!” He said sending out a Crobat.   
Harry quickly knocked it out with Extrasensory which was super effective against it. He then sent out Malamar to which Harry had Greninja use Acrobatics. Malamar then used Venoshock which dealt a decent amount of damage. Harry then knocked out Malamar with Acrobatics again.  
“Wonderful! Amazing! You have tremendous skill and bravery! When you add that up, it means I will tell you something very interesting. It happened three thousand years ago. The ultimate weapon was used to put an end to the war in an instant. If we use that incredible power, we can finally free Kalos of the foolish Humans that plague it! Pick the right button, one activates it and one doesn’t!” The man named Xerosic said.  
Harry pressed the blue button.  
“Winner, winner! Congratulations! But I’m still going to activate the ultimate weapon! I know the boss promised not to but I refuse to let the potential go to waste! I’ll just use my remote, here! And the power is ON!” He said.  
He told them to look at the monitor and what they saw terrified them.  
The stones at Geosenge Town lowered and then a gigantic machine started rising through the ground and then it opened up into what looked like a blooming flower with gigantic purple energy. It then stopped moving and settled on the ground.  
“Did you see? The ultimate weapon is reborn! The poisonous flower has bloomed! All shall perish! Except for Team Flare! The boss’ dream will come true! And it equals a victory for our Science!” He yelled.  
The trio ran out of the labs and flew to Geosenge Town. When they approached the area that Team Flare member ran to Serena ran to them.  
“I’m going with you! While I was in Lysandre’s Labs the masked heroes told me what is going on.” She said.  
“You do know they’re Sina and Dexio right?” Shauna asked.  
“Yeah but hey, they put a lot of work into it. So give credit where it’s due.” She said before continuing.  
“They told me what Team Flare plans to do with the ultimate weapon! C’mon! Let’s stop Team Flare… No… We have to stop Lysandre himself! The world isn’t corrupt enough to give up on yet!” She said before running with them into the elevator. When they reached the bottom floor they went out. It was filled with Scientists and Team Flare members. At the end of the room was Lysandre looking into a room.  
“The ultimate weapon’s flower has finally bloomed above the soil. Don’t you find its beauty captivating? As we speak, it draws its energy from the Legendary Pokémon. Harry! I apologize that the weapon was unearthed even after you chose correctly in the lab. But conflicting egos drive this world—things don’t always go the way you want!” Lysandre shouted.  
“We’re not going to let you use the ultimate weapon!” Serena shouted.   
“Even though resources, space, and energy on this planet are limited, the number of people and Pokémon have increased to an unsustainable level. Whether it’s money or energy, the ones who steal are the ones who win in this world.” Lysandre said.  
“But that doesn’t give you the right to destroy everyone but the ones Team Flare chooses!” Serena shouted.  
“So, tell me. The Mega Ring, did you share it?” Lysandre said.  
“That’s different! We competed for it, but…” Serena tried to counter.  
“When there is only one of something, it can’t be shared. When something can’t be shared, it will be fought over. And when something is fought over, some must survive without it. The only way to create a world where people live in beauty, a world without conflict or theft, is to reduce the number of living things.” Lysandre said.  
“That is an outright lie and you know that!” Harry shouted.  
“Oh? How?” Lysandre asked.  
“Because, even if you do reduce that the ones who are rich will be greedy and hoard everything for themselves! There can never be a world without conflict. Conflict is very so in the nature of human beings!” Harry yelled.  
“So cynical, yet you are right.” Lysandre said.  
“What about Pokémon?” Serena asked.  
A tear fell from Lysandre’s face.  
“Tears.. Why?!” She yelled.  
“Pokémon, shall no longer exist. Pokémon are wonderful beings, Humans have worked with Pokémon and we have helped each other flourish. But precisely because of that they will inevitably become tools for war and theft! Enough of this. You want to stop the ultimate weapon, and I refuse to do so. So, I will keep you busy for just a moment…” He said, sending out Mienshao.  
Harry quickly defeated Mienshao by using Greninja’s Acrobatics. He then swapped out for a new Pokémon that he had gotten from a trainer on the way here. It was one of his Pokémon Showcase fans. At first it was a Haunter but by trading it, it had become a Gengar. The Gengar came out laughing at the Gyarados as it tried to intimidate it.  
“Now to unveil a new Mega Evolution.” Harry said, raising his hand into the air.  
Gengar started to glow and shine. Soon it cleared to reveal a new Gengar that had two arms rather than legs and an eye on its head. Harry had Gengar use Thunderbolt which instantly knocked out Gyarados. Harry then switched out Mega Gengar for Greninja as Lysandre sent out Pyroar. Greninja used Hydro Pump which it had learned recently and it knocked out Lysandre’s Pyroar. Harry then resent out Mega Gengar as Lysandre sent out Honchkrow. Once more Mega Gengar used Thunderbolt which knocked out Honchkrow in one hit.  
“The strength to protect, huh? But what are you really protecting? A tomorrow that will only end up being worse than today?” Lysandre asked.  
“Anyways you’re as strong as ever. But… It’s too late! There’s no hope for you now! Go down to the lowest floor and see for yourself!” Lysandre said.  
“It’s not over yet! Big H! Let’s look for the Legendary Pokémon! Trainers are protected by Pokémon, but they protect Pokémon too right? Look! You can see the entrance over there!” She said.  
They ran over to the door and went through it. As they progressed through it they were challenged by many Team Flare Members and they easily took them down. Soon enough they ran into a giant door with an electronic lock.  
“What should we do?” Grant asked.  
“This might help!” Shauna said, running to the lock.  
“It’s a device that helps you when you’re stuck on a puzzle. Clemont gave it to me! An electronic lock and a puzzle are the same sort of thing, right?” She said as she operated the puzzle.  
A minute later the lock opened up but her device broke.  
“Amazing Shauna! You and Clemont’s device are both full of surprises…. So… We’re finally here. The Legendary Pokémon is inside. Let’s go help it!” Serena said.  
Inside the room was a giant black egg with red energy coming out via tubes.  
“We’re deep in the underground. It’s somehow hard to breathe in here.” Serena said.  
“Hey… Is that cocoon thing the Legendary Pokémon?” Shauna asked.  
“It doesn’t look like it’s alive, but…” Grant said.  
Soon a lot of Admins were standing in front of them. Shauna ran off being chased by some of the admins. Serena chased after her. Grant and Harry then fought the many Admins. It was easy enough to beat all them as they had weak Pokémon. The Admins then ran away to get reinforcements. Harry then walked up to the button but suddenly a sound was made.  
“RRRH!” was the sound.  
Suddenly the egg started to shake and glow, blue lights flying all around it and soon revealed a black and red bird that resembled a Y. It landed in front of Harry.  
“So you’re the person that Jirachi brought over here.” Yveltal spoke into Harry’s mind.  
‘How do you know this, you’ve been asleep.’ Harry thought.  
‘Easy, I get messages from the other Legendaries in my dreams. I shall test you to see if you are worthy of saving this world.’ Yveltal said before charging into battle.  
Harry sent out Sylveon who stared down Yveltal.  
‘Ah, young Sylveon. I see you are very protective of your Trainer.’ Yveltal said before charging at Sylveon.  
Sylveon and Yveltal traded blows, never letting the other gain an inch. However soon enough Yveltal messed up and Sylveon landed a Pixilized Swift that was super effective. Yveltal crashed to the ground.  
‘You are strong, you know what. Take me with you. I will judge you through your actions as you travel the world. I want to see you change this world.’ Yveltal said.  
‘You mean…’ Harry asked.  
‘Yes, use one of those Poké Balls.’ Yveltal said.  
Harry threw a Great Ball which hit Yveltal and sucked it into it. The Ball shook three times before stopping, signifying Harry caught Yveltal. Soon enough Serena and Shauna returned.  
“What a relief… Now they can’t use the ultimate weapon.” Serena said.  
“You’re amazing Big H!” Shauna said.  
“Yeah, a Legendary Pokémon wanting to be your friend like that! It’s unbelievable!” Grant said.  
“What a startling development! I never would’ve thought you were really a chosen one!” Lysandre said from behind them with a device attached to him.  
“So THIS is the mighty Yveltal?! I expected more from a Pokémon called a legend! You desire help from people? YOU need help from a human?” Lysandre mocked.  
“Wh-what’s going on with that outfit!?” Shauna shouted.  
“Is that really you, Lysandre?” Grant asked.  
“Big H already beat you! What are you doing?” Serena said.  
“For me, victory is using the ultimate weapon. In order to do that. I need to reclaim the Legendary’s power and send it to that weapon once again. I’ll be taking the Legendary Pokémon back now! This time I too shall use the Mega Ring and Stone that you researched during your travels.” Lysandre said before sending out Mienshao.  
Harry sent out Yveltal and Yveltal used Oblivion Wing on Mienshao that knocked out Mienshao in one hit. Harry then swapped out for Greninja who used Hydro Pump on the Pyroar that he sent out. It knocked out Pyroar in one hit. Harry then once again swapped Pokémon to Sylveon as Lysandre sent out Honchkrow. Sylveon used Swift and it knocked out Honchkrow once again in one hit. Harry then swapped out for Gengar who he promptly Mega Evolved as Lysandre sent out Gyarados. Gyarados then Mega Evolved as well. Gengar then used Thunderbolt but was then hit by Earthquake which did loads of damage to Gengar. Gengar then finished it with Thunderbolt. Lysandre then sighed.  
“It’s over. They will go on until the only thing left to do is squabble over the remaining scraps of hope.” Lysandre said.  
“WAUGH!” Lysandre shouted.  
“You know what I think? Even if there’s only a little bit of something, it’s best to share it. Even you managed to use Mega Evolution… That’s because Gyarados shared its power with you, didn’t it?” Harry asked.  
“And it wasn’t just Gyarados but your other Pokémo, too..” Shauna said.  
“The Legendary Pokémon is in Harry’s possession, so you can’t use the ultimate weapon.” Grant said.  
“ You don’t have to worry about the future all by yourself… I think everyone should work together to make a better, beautiful world…” Serena said.  
“If that were possible, all wars would have ended long ago! I can only see one future! One where selfish, foolish humans think about nothing other than themselves and steal more and more from one another… It’s a tragic future! The original purpose of this device was to bring a Pokémon back to life. But the ancient king transformed it into a weapon.” Lysandre said.  
“Hmm. When the Legendary Pokémon awakened, it took back much of its power but there is enough power to use it once. Harry and his friends. The ultimate weapon is a flower that bloomed to no avail.. Just like me…. But this ends here! I will show you what its remaining power can do!” Lysandre yelled.  
“Guys! Let’s get out of here!” Serena yelled.  
They ran out of the lab as soon as the weapon fired and landed back on itself. The weapon then fell into the hole and exploded down there. Everyone was gathered in front of the hole, including Tierno, Trevor, Sina, and Dexio.  
“Phew… I’m so glad you’re all safe! I really respect the courage and kindness all of you showed.” Sina said.  
“Thank you… We’re all fine. Are you guys all OK, Tierno?” Serena asked.  
“Yep! As you can see, we’re doing great! Thanks for asking! We worked together to save the Pokémon connected to the stones on Route 10! I mostly left the fighting to Sina and Dexio.” Tierno said.  
“Who are these Sina and Dexio you speak of? We’re the masked heroes!” Sina said.  
“Don’t worry about it, Tierno. We were all doing the best we could to stop Team Flare’s plans. Oh we have a little bit of news for you all. We managed to destroy the machine in Lysandre’s lab that was spying on people via Holo Caster.” Dexio said.  
Serena thanked Harry before leaving with everyone but the trio. Soon the giant man AZ walked up to the trio.  
“A long, long time ago. A very long time ago. The man made an ultimate weapon. Using it required the life force of many Pokémon… The Pokémon granted eternal life learned this. The resurrected eternal Pokémon left the man’s side. The man was surprised and sad. He had revived it so they could be together… Day after day passed, but they were never to meet. Eventually, he became a mere shell of a man. A man condemned to wander forever by the light of the weapon… And a Pokémon that also wanders eternally.. Where is it now? What do I have to do to meet it?” AZ said before leaving.  
The trio then decided to fly to Anistar and then head to the next city. Harry before leaving Anistar received a message from Sycamore asking to meet in Couriway Town. They made their way through the Route and soon enough reached Couriway Town As they were crossing the bridge Sycamore stopped them.  
“Hey, I have to apologize to you about Lysandre. I’m very sorry for the trouble he caused… And I’d also like to thank you! I’m sincerely grateful for what you did for all of the Pokémon and people of this world. And by stopping Team Flare, you also saved Lysandre. I always knew he desired a beautiful world… And maybe someday what he envisioned will happen. But what I wanted was for him to put his ego aside and lead everything to greater heights. I never had this discussion with him, though. So I’m partially responsible for this.” Sycamore said.  
“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Harry said, Shauna nodding.  
“Yeah, you can’t blame the teacher for the sins of the student.” Grant said.  
“Well, enough of that. Harry, Shauna! I want you and your Pokémon to take everything you learned from your journey and apply it to your future and me!” He said.  
They had a battle where Sycamore used the evolved form of the starters. Harry quickly ended it with Greninja.   
“You are something, strong bonds by spending time together and by caring about one another. That’s why you and your Pokémon are so strong. You truly love and trust your Pokémon! A treasure of mine is hidden in this town! I’m planning a surprise for all of you for fighting Team Flare and saving Kalos.” Sycamore said before leaving.  
They then headed off to the next Route. When they reached the bridge Tierno and Trevor showed up. Both of them wanted to battle Harry. First it was Tierno who wasn’t that hard to beat. Though Tierno did give a good fight. Then Trevor healed their Pokémon and then fought Harry. Trevor was interesting to fight and soon Harry beat him.  
“There is still so much I don’t know. Do I just not have what it takes?” Trevor asked.  
“Wow! I don’t think I’ve ever heard you worry about being weak or strong before, Trevor! You seem a lot bolder than you used to be, probably because of your journey and your friends.” Shauna said.  
“Speaking of friends, where is Serena?” Grant asked.  
“She’s off training with the Mega Evolution guru. She said friends are friends even if they can’t be together.” Tierno said.  
“Indeed! Well, there’s something we must attend to. Be seeing you! Oh wait! I have this for you.” Trevor said, handing Harry a disc.  
“It’s Waterfall, it lets you climb up Waterfalls!” Trevor said before leaving with Tierno.  
“You know I’m glad I went on this journey with you. I made some great friends. And thanks to that I was able to visit many places, met a lot of nice people, and make wonderful memories!” Shauna said.  
“Yeah, I’m glad I came as well. I’d never had been through this as a Gym Leader.” Grant said.  
“Yeah, let’s promise to stay together for as long as we can.” Harry said, everyone nodding.  
Soon enough after that they reached Snowbelle City. They went to the Pokémon Center and got rooms and went to sleep. They then woke up to headed to the Snowbelle Gym. Apparently however the Gym Leader was out and in the Forest. They made their way to the forest and through it and soon enough reached a place that seemed like a Pokémon Village and in it was the Gym Leader.  
“Welcome to the Pokémon Village. This place is a secret, y’know. Most of the Pokémon here are runaways—escaped from bad peple who did awful things to them. It’s a shame how many heartless Trainers who can’t bother to care for their Pokémon are out there. Some of these Pokémon, though… Some of ‘em are just too strong and found they really didn’t have a place in the outside world, so they came here. Your Pokémon sure seem to think highly of you. You’ve had some good times together.” The Gym Leader said.  
The man then yelled out to the Pokémon and they came running back.  
“Sometimes I come out here to check on them. Oh I haven’t introduced myself, the name’s Wulfirc. I’m usually over at the gym in Snowbelle City. I’ll be waiting for you over there.” He said before leaving.  
The trio made their way back to the city and into the gym. The Gym was a puzzle box where you had to turn the walkway correctly to get to Wulfric. Soon enough they reached Wulfirc.  
“Y’know what? Ice is both extremely hard and terribly fragile at the same time. You know what that means? Depending on which Pokémon you choose and what moves they use, I could be your most challenging opponent yet or I could be a total pushover. But that’s all right. That’s how it should be! Anyway enough of my rambling! Let’s get this show on the road!” Wulfric shouted.  
“This match will be between Challenger Harry Potter and Gym Leader Wulfric. Each Trainer may only use three Pokémon however only the Challenge may change Pokémon. The winner is decided when a trainer is unable to continue.” Grant said.  
Wulfric first sent out Abomasnow which Harry quickly took down with Acrobatics. After that Wulfric sent out Cryogonal. Harry once again had Greninja use Acrobatics and it took Cryogonal down in one hit. Wulfric then sent out Avalugg. Harry used Extrasensory and then got hit by Avalugg. Then Greninja hit Avalugg with Extrasensory which fainted it.   
“Avalugg is unable to continue! Challenger Harry Potter is the winner!” Grant yelled.  
“Outstanding! I’m tough as an iceberg, but you smashed me through and through! Impressive your Pokémon fought with great courage. I can tell that you’ve trained your Pokémon well.” Wulfric said, handing Harry the Iceberg Badge and a disc.  
“That’s TM13, Ice Beam. The Pokémon sends out a beam of ice that has the potential to freeze the opponent.” He said.  
They then headed out of the Gym. Soon enough Wulfric came out.  
“You know what? You have all the Gym Badges now, so there’s really only one thing left to do…. It’s time you headed off to the Pokémon League! Listen up, now… Trust in your Pokémon, and there’s no limit to what you can achieve!” Wulfric said, wishing Harry well.  
The next day was the Apprentice Class Pokémon Showcase. It actually was pretty easy this time around for both of them because they knew what to expect. So both Harry and Shauna won the Snowbelle Prince and Princess Keys which were keys with a snowflake gem embedded into the key. This made them ready for the Master Class Showcase which required them to pair up with one other person.  
The trio rested up at the Pokémon Center and then headed off to Victory Road the next morning. When they reached the station there was a man waiting at the gate.  
“This gate is the entrance to Victory Road! Only Pokémon Trainers who’ve collected all eight Badges may pass!” The man said.  
“These two are my friends, they’re not here to fight but watch.” Harry said.  
“Alright! Your total number of Badges is… One, two, three, four…. Wow! You have all eight. Well then, you may proceed!” The man said.  
Harry then proceeded to the white circle which lit up the door in reaction to his badges. The door fell down and stairs started appearing. When it finished they walked up the stairs. They then proceeded through Victory Road, fighting various Trainers. When they reached the Trainer that healed their Pokémon They were stopped by someone.  
“Guys! Wait a second!” The person said, revealing to be Serena.  
“I’ve been thinking ever since all that trouble in Geosenge. Lysandre chose only Team Flare. You and I chose everyone but Team Flare. But since our positions forced our hands, you can’t really say any of us were right. That’s why I feel that… If both sides have something to say, maybe it’s best to meet halfway. So I made a decision. From now on, I don’t want to battle just to win but to see how the Pokémon think and feel! That’s the kind of Pokémon Battle I’m going to have right now!” Serena yelled.  
“Alright then Serena. Let’s do this, let’s have a fun Pokémon battle!” Harry said, sending out Greninja as she sent out Meowstic.   
Greninja used Night Slash and it managed to knock out Meowstic. Harry then switched to Sylveon as she sent out Altaria. Sylveon used Moonblast which ended up knocking out Altaria as well. Harry once again switched out, this time for Gengar, as she sent out Vaporeon. Rather than Mega Evolving Harry had Gengar use Thunderbolt which paralyzed Vaporeon. Vaporeon couldn’t move because it was paralyzed so it was hit with another Thunderbolt, knocking it out. Harry once more sent out Sylveon when she sent out Absol. Sylveon used Moonblast which knocked out Absol in one hit. Lastly Harry switched out for Greninja as she sent out Chesnaught. Harry took out Chesnaught in one hit by using Acrobatics.  
“You know, it’s hard to put a finger on it exactly, but I feel like you and I are alike. And that’s why I didn’t want to lose to you. But I think the reason we’re so alike is because we have so many things in common. So I want to give these to you.” She said, handing Harry Max Revives.  
“I’m renewing my rivalry with you! Since you’re my rival. I want you to become a stronger and stronger Pokémon Trainer. We’ll keep getting stronger, too, of course! I suppose that first step is mastering the power that comes from the bond between me and my Pokémon, just like you did! Do your best at the Pokémon League! An awesome Trainer like you can handle it!” She said before leaving.  
They continued on through Victory Road, twisting around the top soon surfing into a cave. They went up the stairs and soon came out to a magnificent area with a Pokémon Center to the left. Harry healed up his Pokémon, put the Gardevoir that a friend gave him in his party, and turned to everyone.  
“This journey was amazing. Of course we’re going to be continuing onto other areas but this was good. Now my biggest obstacle is in front of me now, the Elite Four. This is going to be real interesting, and hopefully I can do this. You guys ready?” Harry asked.  
“Yup! I started this journey with you at the beginning with you. We’ve made so many memories together! Of course we’re going to make a lot of memories in other regions as well but the first memories are the best! So do your best and beat the Elite Four!” Shauna said.  
“When you guys invited me to Dinner at the café in Cyllage City I didn’t think much was going to come out of it. However soon I found wanting to go on this journey and you guys agreed. Now I’ve found myself growing fond of you guys. Harry, put forth your best effort to win!” Grant said, blushing a bit when he looked at Harry.  
With that Harry and the gang headed into the Pokémon League building. They proceeded further in and soon a door closed behind them. There were four other doors in the room. In the center of the room was the woman who gave the announcements on Holo Caster.  
“You’re the illustrious Harry and gang, are you? Welcome at last to the Pokémon League. I am one of the Elite Four. People know me as the Fire-Type- Pokémon user, Malva. Here in the Pokémon League, you’ll encounter the four of us—the Elite Four—and our Champion. If you hope to meet the Champion and challenge her here, you must defeat the four of us. Do your best, because if you can’t impress us with your real strength, you’ll never get to battle her.” Malva said.  
“I’ll do it.” Harry said determinedly.  
“It should be a walk in the park for you, right? The ‘hero’ who destroyed big, bad Team Flare.” She said before heading off.  
Harry quickly decided to follow her and went into the upper right room. There was a platform that the three of them stood on that brought them up to an area with fire all around. Sitting on a throne at the back of the room was Malva.  
“Welcome, challenger, to my Blazing Chamber! I am Malva, and I shall be your opponent today.” She said before getting ready for battle.  
“This will be a battle between Challenger Harry Potter and Elite Four Malva! Both Trainers may use up to six Pokémon but only the Challenger may switch out. Both Trainers may also use any items they have on hand to heal their Pokémon however Malva is restricted to two Full Restores and held items.” The Announcer said as both Trainers sent out Pokémon and the Electronic Board on the wall lit up with the number of Pokémon each Trainer had.   
Malva apparently had four Pokémon.  
Malva first sent out Pyroar as Harry sent out Greninja. Greninja used Hydro Pump which luckily knocked out Pyroar instantly. Malva then sent out Talonflame. Greninja used Hydro Pump but Talonflame dodged and used Brave Bird dealing a lot of damage to Greninja at cost of recoil. Greninja however managed to land the next Hydro Pump, knocking Talonflame out. Next she sent out Torkoal which was quickly taken out by Hydro Pump. Malva’s last Pokémon was Chandelure. Chandelure luckily was taken out by Hydro Pump.  
“What news… So a new challenger has defeated Malva of the Elite Four!” She applauded.  
“Chandelure is unable to continue Challenger Harry Potter wins!” Announcer yelled.  
“Fantastic. Utterly fantastic. I’ll report to all the world the news of you and your Pokémon dominating the Pokémon League. I AM a Holo Caster star, after all. Heh, I’m such a busy woman… Three more members stand between you and the Champion.” She said before bidding farewell.  
After they returned to the main room Harry and gang headed to the bottom left one. When they reached that Elite Fours room it was covered in purple smoke that soon cleared to reveal a dragon statue and a woman sitting in the chair.  
“Oh goodness, hello to you! Welcome, welcome, come in. You must be a strong Trainer. Yes, quite strong indeed… That’s excellent news! Facing opponents like you and your team will make my Pokémon grow like weeds! My name is Drasna. It’ll be a joy to fight you.” Drasna said,  
“This will be a battle between Challenger Harry Potter and Elite Four Drasna! Both Trainers may use up to six Pokémon but only the Challenger may switch out. Both Trainers may also use any items they have on hand to heal their Pokémon however Drasna is restricted to two Full Restores and held items.” The Announcer said as both Trainers sent out Pokémon and the Electronic Board on the wall lit up with the number of Pokémon each Trainer had, showing that Drasna, like Malva had four.  
Drasna first sent out Dragalge which Harry responded with Gengar. Harry immediately Mega Evolved Gengar and had him use Dazzling Gleam. Dragalge followed that up with Dragon Pulse and then Gengar knocked it out with Dazzling Gleam. Next was Noivern which was swiftly taken out by Dazzling Gleam. Altaria was taken out the same. However when Drudigeon came out the Dazzling Gleam did not one shot it and Gengar was hit by Dragon Tail which swapped Gengar out for Sylveon. Sylveon then ended it with Moonblast.  
“Drudigeon is unable to battle! Challenger Harry Potter is the winner!” The announcer yelled.  
“Oh, dear me. That sure was a quick battle.. I do hope you’ll come back again sometime!” Drasna said.  
“I’ll see, it was a fun battle.” Harry said.  
“Oh, you! You’re too much! You and your Pokémon are simply charming!” She said before they left.  
However before they did leave the room she waved goodbye and gave Harry words of encouragement. When they reached the main room Harry went to the bottom right room which when they reached the Elite Four’s Chambers it filled with water.  
“No, I simply can’t say.” The man mumbled.  
“You there! Young man! I have a question I must pose to you. Do you think Pokémon battling can ever be worthy of being called art?” He asked.  
“Sure, art is different to everyone but I’m sure Pokémon is such an art.” Harry said.  
“Indeed. You see cooking is the type of art that disappears as soon as it is completed. Pokémon battles are the same. Even memories of sweet victory soon fade after the battle ends. To devote yourself entirely to such a life, made up of fleeting experiences—that is truly artful. My name is Elite Four Siebold, I hope you entertain today.” The man said.  
“This is a match between Challenger Harry Potter and Elite Four Siebold. Both Trainers may have up to six Pokémon but only the challenger may change during battle. Also either side may use items to heal their Pokémon but Siebold is limited to held items and two full restores. The winner is decided when one side cannot continue anymore.” Announce said as Siebold’s four Pokémon showed up on the screen with Harry’s six.  
Siebold first sent out Clawitzer while Harry sent out Gengar. He Mega Evolved Gengar and then had it use Thunderbolt which knocked out Clawitzer in one hit. Gyarados was sent out next and like Clawitzer was taken out in one hit as well. Starmie was sent out next and again was taken out in one hit!  
“Hm! You’re pretty strong will you end this one in one hit as well?” Siebold asked.  
Barbacle was sent out. Gengar used Thunderbolt and shockingly it was super effective, one hit ko’ing Barbacle, ending the battle.  
“Barbacle is unable to continue! Challenger Harry Potter is the winner!” The announcer shouted.  
“I shall store my memory of you and your Pokémon forever away within my heart.” Siebold said.  
“Devote yourself entirely, so even that which will fade and disappear is ingrained forever upon your heart and mind! That is the fate of any human being. There is but one course left in your journey of the Pokémon League. Devour it with the hunger for strength. Savor it without leaving a scrap behind.” Siebold encouraged.  
When they headed into the last room two giant swords fell down and turned, bringing down stairs leading to an armor clad man.  
“Well met, young challenger! Verily am I the Elite Four’s famed blade of hardened Steel, Wikstrom! With my magnificent Pokémon at my side, I will reveal the scope of Trainer achievement! Let us both give our word that our contest shall be fair and honorable. Ready? En garde!” He yelled.  
“This is a match between Challenger Harry Potter and Elite Four Wikstrom. Either Trainer may use up to six Pokémon but only the Challenger is allowed to exchange during battle. Also either Trainer may use items during battle however Wikstrom is limited to held items and two Full Restores. The winner is decided when one Trainer is unable to continue.” The announcer said as Wikstrom’s four Pokémon showed up.  
Harry sent out Charizard while he sent out Klefki. Charizard quickly Mega Evolved and then used Fire Fang. Klefki then used Flash Cannon which wasn’t very effective. After that Wikstrom healed his Klefki with a Full Restore which didn’t help as Charizard used Fire Fang again. Wikstrom once again used a Full Restore and Charizard used Fire Fang. The Fire Fang burned Klefki, causing it to faint. Harry then swapped out when Wikstrom sent out Probopass for Greninja. Greninja used Hydro Pump which was followed up by Flash Cannon which didn’t do much. Greninja then fainted Probopass with another Flash Cannon. Harry then swapped out Greninja for Mega Charizard when Wikstrom sent out Aegislash. Charizard used Fire Fang which was followed up by a Stance Change by Aegislash using Shadow Claw. Charizard once more used Fire Fang which fainted Aegislash. Wikstrom then sent out Scizor which was quickly taken out by Fire Fang, ending the battle.  
“Scizor is unable to continue! Challenger Harry Potter is the winner!” the Announcer shouted.  
“Glorious! The trust that you share with your honorable Pokémon surpasses even mine! What now? What sweet, glorious pain and joy now rock my mighty heart? My will, which even shakes spears, trembles at so fine a battle as this! I am undone! Good sir, you are indeed our equal—and worthy to enter this lofty hall! The time has come at last for your greatest challenge. Now show our Champion the same strength you have shown us!” Wikstrom said.  
As they left Shauna commented about how Wikstrom was very weird. They all laughed at that. When they reached the main room the white door at the front of the room opened. Harry healed all his Pokémon and went forward into the light. When they entered the room there was an empty throne at the end of the room. Harry suspected that’s where the King sat. They then made their way onto the elevator that took them to the room Diantha was in. Diantha was smiling at him.  
“Welcome at last, dear Trainer. As you must know, I am the Champion, Diantha. Oh, but you are… You’re the child I spoke to in Lumiose City and Coumarine City, aren’t you? And your friends are with you.” She said.  
“Yeah, we finally made it here.” Harry said.  
“It was hard, but Harry did it!” Shauna added.  
“And we supported him all the way.” Grant added.  
“Then that means that you are also the one that dear Augustine said… Of course! How could I—?! Oh, I must look like such a fool not to recognize you sooner! You and your Pokémon and your friends are the ones who stopped Team Flare for us all! It seems wrong of me to say this, but thank you! You saved us all.. I can’t wait to see what you and your Pokémon are capable of now that I know exactly what it is you’ve done already!” She said before beginning the fight.  
“This is a match between Challenger Harry Potter and the Champion of Kalos, Diantha! This is a fight for the title of Champion! Whoever wins shall receive the title until a Trainer beats them in a sanctioned match organized by the Pokémon League! Either Trainer may use up to six Pokémon but only the Challenger may switch during the battle. Also either Trainer may use items to heal their Pokémon however Champion Diantha is limited to held items and two Full Restores! The winner is decided when a Trainer can battle no more!” the excited Announcer yelled as Harry’s and Diantha’s six Pokémon went up on the electronic board.  
Diantha first sent out Hawlucha while Harry sent out Greninja. Hawlucha was promptly knocked out by Acrobatics, a move it was super weak to. She then sent out Tyrantum to which Harry swapped out for Sylveon. Sylveon promptly used Moon Blast which knocked out Tyrantum in one hit.  
“Well, well, well. It looks like you’re strategizing! That will do you a lot of good!” Diantha said with a smile as she was pushed into a corner.  
She then sent out Aurorus which Harry hit with Moonblast. Aurorus then used Light Screen which shot Diantha’s team’s Special Defense through the roof. Sylveon once again used Moonblast and managed to avoid Aurorus’ Blizzard. Diantha then used a Full Restore. Sylveon followed up with Moonblast and then Moonblast again. Finally the Light Screen then disappeared and Sylveon used Moonblast. Aurorus used Blizzard but it didn’t do any good because Moonblast had lowered Aurorus’ Special Attack a bit. Diantha then used a Full Restore once more on Aurorus which led to Sylveon using Swift this time. Sylveon then ended it with Moonblast. Diantha then sent out Goodra to which Sylveon used Cut. Goodra then used Fire Blast which did a lot of damage. Sylveon then used Moonblast which was then followed up by a Fire Blast that missed. Sylveon then ended it with Moonblast. Diantha then sent out Gourgeist which Harry responded by switching out with Greninja. Greninja quickly knocked out Gourgeist with Acrobatics.  
“Ah, we’re on my last Pokémon. Shall we go for it my old friend?” She asked the Poké Ball in her hand.  
She then sent out a Gardevoir to which Harry sent out Gengar. Seeing that Diantha was going to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir Harry Mega Evolved Gengar. Gengar used Thunderbolt which then was followed by a Psychic that knocked Gengar out in one hit. Harry then sent out Greninja who used Acrobatics. Acrobatics thankfully managed to knock out Mega Gardevoir.  
“Gardevoir is unable to continue! The new Champion of Kalos is Harry Potter!” the Announcer yelled.  
“Witnessing the noble spirits of you and your Pokémon in battle has really touched my heart…” She said before tears came out.  
“I-I’m so choked up that it’s hard to know what I should say, but I… I…I’m just so glad at this moment that I was good enough to be the Champion… After all, it gave me the chance to meet and battle with you and your wonderful Pokémon. Now I understand why dear Augustine—Professor Sycamore—said he needed to get Lumiose City ready for the new Champion. But before I take you there… My dear Harry, would you mind coming this way with me? Your friends have to stay behind, only the Champions have ever seen the Hall of Fame.” Diantha asked.  
“Sure, let’s go. I’ll be back guys.” Harry said as they stepped onto the elevator and went further up.  
They were in a small room with a Pokémon healer machine. Diantha walked forward to the machine and gestured around.  
“Here we are! I’m so glad to welcome you in. This grand chamber is where you enter the Kalos region’s Hall of Fame. This is where Pokémon Trainers will live on forever, remembered always for giving their all in battle to the Pokémon League and for the glory and light that they shared with all.” She said gesturing for Harry to walk up to the machine.  
“Come, Harry… Your love for your Pokémon…. And the way that those Pokémon gave everything they had in battle for you… We’ll record them all right here for eternity.” She said as Harry placed his Pokémon into the machine.   
A few days later the trio and his friends were gathered in Lumiose city with people all around to celebrate them saving the world and Harry becoming champion.  
“What a turnout! All these people came here for your achievements! I present all of you with these medals for saving Kalos. On the behalf of everyone I say.. thank you!” Sycamore said.  
AZ walked up the red carpet and spoke to Harry.  
“Battle me, I want to know what a Trainer is.” He said.  
“Of course, King AZ.” Harry said, causing AZ to chuckle.  
AZ sent out Torkoal while Harry sent out Greninja. Torkoal was quickly taken out with a Hydro Pump to the face. Then he sent out Sigilyph which Harry quickly took out with Night Slash. AZ then sent out Golurk which like before Harry quickly defeated with Night Slash.  
AZ then smiled at Harry.  
“Thank you very much, I finally feel free. Free from the part of me mired in sorrow the part that built the weapon.” AZ said.  
A Floette began to fly down from the sky. Except this Floette had a black flower, causing AZ to burst into tears.  
“Floette, it’s been 3,000 years.” AZ said crying.  
“His Pokémon was waiting all this time… Waiting for him to return to the man he was, the man who loved Pokémon with all his heart.” Sycamore said.  
“Alright everyone!” Serena announced.  
“Before we leave I have a song I want to sing for all of my friends.” Serena said.  
You and I were born  
right here in the same world.

For this one brief life,  
we're beneath the same sky.

The great flow of time.  
The wide expanse of space.

We are lucky enough  
to share this lifetime we get.

We can gain more if we give.  
By taking, we only lose.

Let us make this a new age  
where we show our gratitude.

There's a fragile bud of hope,  
blooming in each of our hearts.

Don't you take that away.  
Our dreams are meant to be shared.

Let it grow. Let it live.  
Let us see what it will bring.

When we share in our love,  
we make a beautiful world.

Search it out, and find the way:  
the point where we can all meet.

The point where we're all the same.  
There it lies: the future we seek.

Start from there, and then we'll forge  
a world where all can be free.

Free to dream, and free to smile.  
Free to be who we will be.

Let's make sure we create...

A world of our hopes and dreams.

In our brief lives,  
we've managed to meet.  
Treasure this gift,  
this precious time that we have.

In our brief lives,  
we've managed to meet.  
Treasure this gift,  
this precious time that we have.

Everyone cheered as soon as she was done, her song touching the hearts of all of her friends. It stood for the adventure they all took and the trials they went through. It was a wonderful song that was filled with the love one has for their friends. Of course Harry’s adventure in Kalos wasn’t done yet. In four days Lumiose City was hosting the Pokémon Showcase Master Class. Three days after that Harry, Shauna, and Grant were all leaving for Kanto to explore the world and of course at the request of Professor Sycamore, deliver the comprehensive Pokédex of Kanto, Johto, Hoehn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos to him so he can upgrade all the Trainers’ Pokédexes. Their journey was merely just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW This was insanely long. But hey I managed to get where I wanted to! In the next chapter we’ll be doing the Master Class Showcase, catching Zygarde, and then heading to Kanto! The chapters after that may be shortened a lot but that’s because It’s very hard to do a lot at once with episodes of Anime. Anyways read and review!

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter. God was this long. Now I know the battles suck but that's because I'm going off my Pokémon Y game. However when we get into Ash's storyline they're going to get much better because I'm going to be learning from the Anime and using the Anime battles. Also I know this Serena is much different than the Anime Serena, what's going to happen is that in the time that Harry is gone from Kalos, 6 years, she's going to change a lot. One is that her parents are going to die and Grace is going to take her in. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter Camphrier Town, the next town, then Cyllage City!


End file.
